Todo es posible en las películas
by victoriousN
Summary: Tori y Jade son las estrellas de una pelicula ¿que ocurrirá cuando las dos chicas deban de actuar como una pareja en la pelicula y en la vida real? ¿conseguirán que la gente piense que son una pareja real o todos descubrirán que es solo un truco publicitario para la pelicula? (tori conoce a tomos menos jade, ya que no fue a hollywood arts)
1. Chapter 1

_**El amor no es como en las películas**_

VICTORIOUS y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo escribo historias sobre los personajes para divertirme y para entretener a otras personas.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Tori's pov.**_

**-vamos, vamos**. –dije con impaciencia mirando hacia el semáforo en rojo llegaba tarde a trabajar, había conseguido después de tanto tiempo trabajando como actriz ser la protagonista de una película aunque solo llevábamos un par de días y aún estaban buscando algunos de los actores para la película no quería llegar tarde ya que eso puede hacerte quedar mal y después otros productores no van a querer contratarte pero no es mi culpa son estos estúpidos semáforos que todo el tiempo que voy a pasar se ponen en rojo. **-¡estúpido semáforo!** –grite golpeando el volante, en ese momento escucho el ruido del claxon del coche, pero no era el mío ya que volvió a sonar y no había tocado el volante miro hacia atrás y era el de otro coche detrás de mí, miro el semáforo y estaba verde, así que continuo mi camino al set.

Por suerte solo llegue 5 minutos tarde después de estar conduciendo el resto del camino a mas de 100 por hora, no me gusta conducir rápido pero… llegaba tarde así que era un tipo de emergencia para ir mas deprisa.

Cuando entro iba a ir hacia el set pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien me detiene, giro mi cabeza hacia el lado donde esta la persona sujetando mi brazo, la cual es Alex, una de las ayudantes del director ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien ya que somos de la misma edad.

**-¿Dónde crees que vas?** –pregunta sonriéndome.

**-a trabajar.** –digo normal ya que es para lo que se supone que estoy aquí.

**-sabes a lo que me refiero**. –dice rodando sus ojos.

**-antes de que me interrumpieras iba hacia el set porque llegaba tarde.** –esta mueve la cabeza hacia los lados. **-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunto preocupada. **-¿me han despedido por llegar tarde?** –pregunto asustada al no recibir respuesta.

**-claro que no, solo llegas cinco minutos tarde otras estrellas suelen llegar media hora tarde incluso cuando van a recogerlas a sus casas.** –dice intentando no reírse.

**-¿entonces?**

**-me dijeron que cuando te viera te avisara que debías de ir a la sala donde se hacen las pruebas para estar en la película.**

**-¿porque?**

**-no lo se, solo me mandaron avisarte así que vamos.** –dice empujándome hacia adelante.

_**Nadie pov.**_

Tori se encogió de hombros y camino hacia donde le había dicho aunque no sabía porque querían que fuera allí, por suerte estaba bastante cerca así que no tardó mucho en llegar al no ver a nadie fuera esta abrió la puerta haciendo que las cuatro personas que estaban dentro la miraran.

**-¿Quién demonios eres y porque demonios interrumpes mi prueba?** –pregunto una chica de mal humor quien iba vestida de negro, esta fulminaba a Tori con la mirada.

**-esto… me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí y…**

**-¿y no te ha enseñado tu madre que debes de llamar antes de entrar**? –pregunto la chica gótica interrumpiendo a la medio latina.

**-si pero no vi a nadie fuera así que pensé que me estaban esperando**. –explico. –**por cierto soy Tori vega. **–se presentó Tori ofreciendo su mano a la otra chica para saludarla ya que era la única de las cuatro personas a quien no conocía, pero la otra chica ignoro su mano ya que se dio la vuelta hacia para mirar donde estaba la pequeña cámara.

**-¿puedo continuar ya con mi prueba o vas a interrumpirme otra vez vega?** –pregunto esta mientras volvía a pasar la hoja hacia atrás.

**-lo sient…**

**-no ya hemos visto suficiente gracias señorita west**. –interrupción el hombre que estaba en el centro de la pequeña mesa a Tori. –**lo sentimos pero no podemos darle el papel de mejor amiga de la protagonista como usted quería**

**-arruinaste mi prueba con tu estúpida interrupción. **

**-lo siento no pretendía hacer…**

**-mejor cállate**. –ordeno la gótica.

**-¿no puede ofrecerle otro papel?** –pregunto Tori casi suplicándole.

**-no, no intentes arreglarlo con tus suplicas porque te sientes culpable, ya has hecho suficiente.** –dijo esta antes de salir asegurándose de golpear el hombro de Tori cuando salió.

**-¿podéis ofrecerle un pequeño papel? **–pregunto Tori acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los encargados de las pruebas para la película.

**-el papel está ocupado por la hija del director quien nos lo dijo cuando llegamos y no hemos tenido tiempo de cancelar las audiciones para el papel, ella era la última que se presentó y la mejor de ellas para hacer el papel.**

**-¿y cómo extra?**

**-todos los puestos están ocupados.**

**-¿no hay ningún papel que pueda hacer ella? No quiero que piense que le arruine la prueba. –**dijo Tori.** -¿no puede ser la hermana o amiga de mi co-protagonista? –**pregunto

**-no podemos añadir personajes a la película a menos que el director lo diga.**

**-¿y qué tal si le enseñáis su audición al director para que él diga que debe de aparecer en la película? Por favor.** –suplico Tori

**-está bien, pero solo por esta vez.** –dijo el hombre después de mirar hacia los otros dos encargados de las audiciones quien asintieron con la cabeza.

**-gracias, por favor no le digáis que fue quien le consiguió el papel no quiero que piense que lo consiguió solo porque yo pedí que estuviera en la película**

–**está bien, ahora ve a estudiar tu guion**. –le mando este entregándole el guion.

_**Xxx**_

**-así que… ¿has hecho que contraten a una chica que no conoces solo porque ella piensa que no consiguió el papel por tu culpa porque entrantes cuando estaba haciendo su prueba?**

**-sí.** –contesto Tori.

**-¿pero porque te importa lo que piense?** –pregunto Andre.

**-porque no quiero que me odie por pensar que fue mi culpa**

**-¿y porque no fuiste a explicarse en vez de hacer que aparezca en la película?**

**-porque se fue antes de poder decirle algo además no sé quién es, solo sé que su apellido es west.**

**-¿west?**

**-si ¿conoces a alguien con ese apellido?**

**-¿te acuerdas de Beck?** –pregunto este

-**si tu amigo con el pelo largo.** –respondió Tori.

**-bueno su ex novia tenía ese apellido pero no creo que sea, hay mucha gente con ese apellido además si fuera jade te hubiera tirado unas tijeras a la cabeza. –**explico Andre asustando a Tori solo de pensar que la chica que había conocido le tirara unas tijeras a la cabeza.

**-¿entonces cómo es que Beck aún sigue vivo si es tan peligrosa?**

**-suerte y años de esquivar tijeras que iban hacia su cara de parte de su novia.**

**Xxx**

Al día siguiente por suerte Tori se había conseguido salir de su apartamento a tiempo para llegar temprano al set, hoy iban a empezar los ensayos generales, donde debían de estar todos los actores para leer el guion juntos y como ayer había llegado tarde hoy quería encargarse de llegar justo a tiempo.

Unos diez minutos más tarde Tori estaba saliendo de su coche en dirección al set, cuando entro saludo a Alex su nueva amiga y ayudante del director.

**-veo que hoy llegas temprano.** –dijo la otra chica mirando su teléfono notando que aún quedaban casi diez minutos para que fuera la hora.

**-no quería llegar tarde otra vez.** –le explico Tori.

**-¿quieres ir a tomar un café mientras llegan los otros actores?**

**-está bien.**

**-genial, conozco un sitio muy bueno aquí cerca. –**respondió está sujetando el brazo de Tori para hacerla que caminara junto a ella.

**Xxx**

Las dos chicas llegaron al set de nuevo justo a tiempo ya que estaban empezando a llegar los actores, Tori siguió a los otros hacia el set para la lectura del guion mientras su amiga fue a buscar al director ya que ella era su ayudante y debía de estar junto a él por si necesitaba algo.

Cuando llego al set se sentó en la silla donde estaba su nombre junto a ella había un chico que parecía ser de su edad, quien le sonrió al verla.

**-hola bonita, me llamo nial ¿quieres ir a tomar una copa después de trabajar para empezar a conocernos mejor?** –pregunto este coqueteando.

**-gracias pero estoy ocupada hoy.** –respondió Tori antes de mirar su reloj ya que se suponía que tendrían que haber empezado.

**-hola a todos.** –Se escuchó decir, Tori levanto la vista para ver al director de la película –**lo siento por aquellos que han empezado a leer el guion pero hemos tenido que hacer algunos cambios**. –explico este. –**así que ahora mi ayudante repartirá los nuevos guiones.** –explico este señalándola quien ya había empezado a repartir los guiones.

**-¡apártate de mi camino idiota, estoy en la película! –**grito alguien haciendo a todos mirar, cuando Tori miro hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito encontró que era la chica que había conocido ayer quien estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los guardias.** -¡aparta tus manos de antes de que te las corte con mis tijeras! –**amenazo está haciendo al hombre soltarla después del director de la película acercarse a él y decirle algo.

La gótica camino hacia donde estaba Tori y se quejó justo en frente de ella.

**-levántate. **–mando está señalando al chico junto a Tori, quien rápidamente se quitó de su asiento, ya que no quería buscarse problemas con la chica ya que parecía peligrosa. –**te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda para estar en esta estúpida película como actriz secundaria, pero gracias por conseguir que sea la protagonista.** –dijo está confundiendo a Tori ya que ella era la protagonista quien no pudo preguntarle a la otra chica ya que el director empezó a hablar.

**-como muchos de vosotros no os conocéis vamos a empezar a presentar a los actores principales**–dijo el director. –**el protagonista masculino es nial Philip. **–Lo presento haciendo que la mayoría aplaudiera–**y como cambio en el guion ahora tenemos dos estrellas femeninas son Tori vega y jade west. –**las presento este también haciendo a todos aplaudir y dejando a Tori mirando a la chica sentada junto a ella recordando lo que le había dicho Andre sobre ella y también el mal comienzo que había tenido con la chica**. **

La historia se actualizara cada sábado a menos que consiga un poco de tiempo entre semana y pueda actualizar dos veces a la semana. Y si alguno no lo noto Tori y jade no se conocen porque no han estudiado en Hollywood arts como en la serie. Y por último… ¿Qué os pareció? ¿tengo que cubrirme para no salir herida por los tomatazos o no hace falta?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos chicos, gracias por vuestros comentarios en la historia y a todo los que siguen la historia también :) aunque sigo sin entender porque algunos de vosotros no comenta si sigue la historia pero bueno… eso es vuestra decisión dejar o no dejar comentario pero por favor no dejéis todo de dejarme comentarios porque si veo que hay 0 voy a pensar que no es bueno el capítulo y pues me da mucho por pensar en que paso para no ser bueno y eso me hace dar dolor de cabeza (ya que no estoy acostumbrada a pensar mucho jajá XD), bueno dejemos de lado eso, espero que vuestra semana fuera buena y vuestro fin de semana también este siendo bueno y ya por fin podéis leer si habéis leído todo esto...

_**Capítulo 2**_

Después de las presentaciones, todos ellos empezaron a leer el nuevo guion ya que como habían explicado hubo algunos cambios en el, el más grande era que en vez de dos actores principales era solo uno y dos actrices lo cual hacia tener que cambiar bastantes cosas en él aunque aún seguía manteniendo la misma trama.

La medio latina mientras leía su guion miraba de vez en cuando a jade ya que estaba preocupada por si la chica intentaba tirarle unas tijeras al igual que su ex novio por su pequeño problema aunque no debería de sucederle nada ella le había conseguido un papel incluso mayor en la película no era un simple extra sino una de las actrices principales lo cual significa que tenía mucho más tiempo en la película que antes pero por alguna razón Tori todavía estaba un poco asustada.

**-ya sé que soy mucho más bonita que tu pero ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así de una maldita vez antes de que me canse y te haga daño?** –dijo jade mirando furiosa a Tori, la cual aparto la mirada rápidamente al ser descubierta por la otra chica quien en ningún momento hasta ahora había mirado hacia arriba todo el tiempo había estado intentado leer su guion pero claro era difícil cuando cada diez segundos sentía que alguien no dejaba de mirarla. Antes de jade poder decir algún comentario sobre Tori mirar hacia otro lado al ser descubierta fue interrumpida por el chico que hacía de protagonista quien se acercó donde estaban las dos.

**-hey chicas, no tenéis que pelear por mí, hay suficiente de mi para todas**. –comento este, haciendo a Tori mirar hacia jade levantando una ceja intentado preguntarle a la otra chica que estaba hablando, la cual solo rodo los ojos al escuchar al chico.

**-si porque nadie te quiere.** –comento jade. **–y ahora largo estaba ensayando con vega ¿cierto?** –pregunto jade mirando a la latina con una mirada de muerte para que contestara sí.

**-s-si estábamos ensayando.** –respondió Tori.

**-bueno ahora podemos ensayar los tres**. –rápidamente hablo este.

**-hemos dicho que no, vete antes de que te apuñale** –amenazo jade sacando sus tijeras, haciendo al chico salir corriendo y Tori alejarse disimuladamente lo más posible de la chica sin levantarse de la silla ya que si no jade notaria que le tenía miedo

**-bien ahora vamos a leer todo juntos el guion.** –dijo el director de la película. Todo se acercaron la más posible a los demás para poder estar todo juntos, por supuesto Tori tenía que acercarse más a jade lo cual la asustaba un poco lo cual hizo reír a la gótica al notar que ya había conseguido asustar a dos personas con las que trabajaba en el primer día, claro si no contaba que a Tori la conoció el día anterior.

**-vega no voy a morderte, fuerte**. –dijo está guiñando el ojo a la otra chica por que le gustaba burlarse de la latina y también porque era fácil burlarse de la chica.

_**Xxx**_

**-excelente Philip y Ely** –felicito el director a los dos actores. –bien ahora pasemos a la escena donde Jessica, el personaje de la señorita west besa al personaje de la señorita vez, zoe. –dijo este.

**-¡espera! Eso no estaba en el guion** –dijo Tori rápidamente ya que había leído el guion anterior.

**-oh sí que lo está señorita vega –**respondió este mostrándole la página**. -pagina 50, Jessica empuja a zoe en el armario en una fiesta y la besa.**

**-¿tengo que besarla?!** –preguntaron a la vez Tori y jade mirándose entre sí y también al director de la película, bueno realmente Tori lo miraba mientras que jade lo fulminaba con la mirada y pensaba en las muchas maneras de poder hacerle daño con sus tijeras.

**-en este momento no es necesario aunque sería una buena práctica para prepararos para las grabaciones, pero cuando estemos grabando sí**. –respondió este ignorando la mirada de muerte de jade.

**-después.** –contestaron las dos a la vez.

**-está bien.** –entonces leer la escena.

_**Xxx**_

A la hora del almuerzo Tori fue a uno de los restaurantes cercanos a donde estaba el estudio ya que había mandado un mensaje a Andre para reunirse con el allí. Esta se sentó en una de las mesas al ver que su amigo no había llegado aún y empezó a leer el menú hasta que todo se volvió negro.

**-¿Quién soy? –**le pregunto una voz muy familiar mientras que le tapaba los ojos.

**-uhm… no se**

**-ok te daré una pista, es tu amigo más sexy.**

**-¡Albert! –**dijo está fingiendo que no sabía que era Andre.

**-tú no tienes ningún amigo que se llame Albert. –**respondió este quitando sus manos de los ojos de su amiga.

**-solo estaba bromeando. –**respondió esta

**-bueno… ¿y porque me has invitado aquí? ¿Por qué me has invitado cierto? No he traído dinero. –preguntaba este sin parar mirando en su cartera por si tenía algo de dinero**

**-si te voy a invitar a comer pero no te acostumbres. –**dijo está quitándole la cartera mientras le decía jugando la última parte.

**-y yo que pensaba que nunca más iba a tener que llevar dinero si iba contigo a algún sitio. **–le dijo este siguiéndole el juego**. –hey aún no contestaste mi primera pregunta ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en verme?**

**-tenías razón –**dijo Tori

**-¿Cuándo no? –**pregunto este.** –espera… ¿sobre qué tengo razón? –pregunto Andre confuso.**

**-sobre ella. –**respondió la latina

**-¿quién?**

**-¡sobre la ex novia de Beck! **

**-¿qué? –**pregunto Andre otra vez mas, haciendo a Tori golpearse en la cara con su mano ya que su amigo parecía no acordarse de la conversación que habían tenido ayer.

**-¡ella era la chica quien estaba haciendo la prueba para la película ayer!**

**-¿y aun sigues viva? –**pregunto este sonriendo.

**-¡Andre! –**dijo está golpeándole en el brazo

**-tranquila solo estaba bromeando. –**respondió.

**-ella va a matarme.**

**-no seas tan exagerada, ella consiguió el papel gracias a ti ¿Por qué te iba a hacer algo malo?**

**-porque tal vez piensa que solo lo consiguió por mí.**

**-¿y que tiene eso de malo?**

**-a algunas personas no nos gusta conseguir papeles porque alguien convenció al director de la película para que estemos en ella.**

**-sigo sin comprender que tiene de malo. **–dijo Andre.

**-¿Cómo ha conseguido Beck seguir vivo después de romper con ella?**

**-se mudó a cañada –**respondió este, haciendo a Tori mirarlo sorprendida ya que no pensaba que para seguir viva tuviera que mudarse a otro estado. **–oh dios Tori solo estaba bromeando.** –decía Andre mientras se reía por la cara que había puesto Tori**. –bueno ciertamente es un poco verdad pero solo se mudó porque su tío le consiguió un trabajo.**

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde terminaron de ensayar, la mayoría ya se había ido a sus casas ya que no tenían nada más que hacer pero los actores principales habían tenido que quedarse más tiempo, así que eran solo seis personas contando a Tori y jade las que habían quedado.

**-de acuerdo hemos terminado por hoy**. –indico este, todos ellos empezaron a recoger sus papales para irse. **–Tori y jade tengo que hablar un momento con vosotras**. –dijo este cuando vio a la gótica junto a la puerta, este soltó un gruñido y se dio la vuelta hacia donde había estado hace unos minutos viendo a los demás irse.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto jade de mal humor. –**y no me digas que tengo que besarla ahora para ensayar porque no pienso hacerlo.** –continuo jade diciendo mientras giraba en su dedo sus tijeras.

**-oh no es eso, ya tendréis mucho tiempo de ensayar en vuestro tiempo libre. **

**-no voy a besar a vega en mi tiempo libre.** –respondió jade rápidamente, dejando a Tori con la palabra en la boca ya que también iba a protestar.

**-oh sí que lo vais a hacer, habéis firmado un contrato**. –dijo este. –**y en él dice que vais a hacer cualquier cosa que se pida en el guion a menos que sea aparecer desnudas en la película si no os sentís bien haciéndolo y en el guion dice claramente que vuestros personajes van a ser pareja y las parejas se besan así que vosotras dos vais a besaros para la película**. –explico este. -**Oh si casi lo olvidaba, para conseguir más publicidad para la película habíamos pensado en un romance tras las cámaras y como vosotras seréis la pareja estrella también queremos que seáis la pareja estrella en la vida real.**

¿Qué van a hacer Tori y jade ahora que saben que van a tener que fingir ser pareja? ¿Matara jade a todos empezando por Tori? ¿O dejara a Tori vivir y matara a los demás? ¿O las dos chicas conseguir hacer que cambien el guion?

vaniap0211: jaja sí creo que Tori va a necesitar que vigilen su espalda, bueno claro jade le agradeció pero era más que otra cosa para restregarle que ella era la protagonista

TanemonAbadeer: me alegra mucho que te gustara, pensé que la gente pensaría que era aburrido pero veo que me equivoque.

Konata1400: bueno vas a tener que esperar unos capítulos más ya que aún está empezando pero te aseguro que va a ser interesante la historia o al menos en mi cabeza lo es…

Bluodance: oh bien no me lanzaran tomates, aunque yo quería algunos para una ensalada… jaja y claro voy a actualizar cada sábado como dije en el capítulo pasado.

Madameduvergiere: siento haberte sacado de onda por no especificar al principio que era AU me di cuenta poco después de subir el capítulo y lo modifique y pero claro tardo en modificarse así que cuando fuiste a leerlo aun ponía el anterior resumen.

Gabuoo: si se va a poner muy bueno y aun no has visto nada ;) y me alegra que mi primera seguidora este feliz :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

¡Hola chicos! ¿Me extrañabais? Yo a vosotros si por eso actualizo un día antes :)

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

**-no voy a besar a vega en mi tiempo libre.** –respondió jade rápidamente, dejando a Tori con la palabra en la boca ya que también iba a protestar.

**-oh sí que lo vais a hacer, habéis firmado un contrato**. –dijo este. –**y en él dice que vais a hacer cualquier cosa que se pida en el guion a menos que sea aparecer desnudas en la película si no os sentís bien haciéndolo y en el guion dice claramente que vuestros personajes van a ser pareja y las parejas se besan así que vosotras dos vais a besaros para la película**. –explico este. -**Oh si casi lo olvidaba, para conseguir más publicidad para la película habíamos pensado en un romance tras las cámaras y como vosotras seréis la pareja estrella también queremos que seáis la pareja estrella en la vida real.**

_**Nadie pov.**_

**-oh claro que no, antes prefiero dejar esta estúpida película que tener que ser su novia**. –dijo jade. **–o hacer que cierta persona parte de la pareja estrella sufra un "accidente"** –continuo diciendo la gótica, haciendo a Tori retroceder un poco, sabiendo que no sería un "accidente" lo que le pasaría.

-**si a tu pareja le ocurre un "accidente" voy a asegurarme de encontrar a la chica más torpe que puedas imaginar.**

**-¿más que ella?** –pregunto jade señalando a Tori.

**-¡oye!** –se quejó Tori, ya que la otra chica estaba diciendo que era torpe y solo llevaban un par de días conociéndose y en ningún momento había sido torpe. **–yo no soy torpe.**

**-¿ah no?** –pregunto jade. **-¿entonces como le llamas tu a acabar en el suelo mientras caminas?** –pregunto jade con sarcasmo.

**-eso es ment…** -pero esta se quedó en silencio al recordar que sí que se había caído en el aparcamiento -¿me estabas espiando?!

**-¿Por qué iba yo a querer espiar a una persona tan aburrida como tú? Para lo único que sirves es para ganar un premio a la persona más torpe del mun...**

**-chicas, chicas.** –llamo el director, haciendo que jade lo fulminara con la mirada ya que la había interrumpido. –**ya tendréis tiempo para discutir después del estreno de la película, será el gran final para conseguir que más gente vea la película**.

**-¿y quién demonios te dijo que vamos a aceptar hacerlo?** –pregunto jade de mal humor, mientras ella y el director se enviaban miradas de muerte.

**-eso**. –hablo Tori estando de acuerdo con jade, haciendo que los otros dos cambiaran su mirada de muerte hacia ella.

**-¡no te metas vega!** –grito la gótica a la medio latina.

**-¡si me meto porque también estás hablando sobre mí!** –grito esta también. **–te recuerdo que las dos somos las protagonistas.**

**-eso se puede arreglar rápidamente.** –dijo jade acercándose a Tori, esta cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de Tori saco de su bolsillo sus tijeras apuntando a Tori con ella.

**-s-solo quieres asustarme.**

**-y lo estoy consiguiendo.** –dijo jade sonriendo malvadamente al ver como Tori se intentaba alejar de ella, pero está cada vez que la latina se alejaba de ella un paso ella se acercaba a esta.

**-¡señoritas!** –grito el director. –**he dicho que ya tendréis tiempo de discutir, pero ahora...** –mando este dándole a jade una tarjeta con la dirección. **–tenéis que prepararos, la reversa es para las 9**.

**-¿para qué?** –pregunto Tori.

**-para matarte ¿a ti que te parece vega?** –pregunto jade con sarcasmo

**-porque así será un lugar público donde ella no pueda hacerte ningún daño y para que empecéis a conoceros, debéis saberlo todo sobre la otra para poder fingir ser una pareja real. **

**-¿y si me mata después?** –pregunto Tori.

**-va a ser fácil saber quién lo hizo.** –dijo este antes de salir de la habitación.

**-tenías planes.** –se quejó Tori.

**-pues ve a tus planes.**

**-pero nos dijo que ten…**

**-él no va a saber que no hemos estado allí.**

**-oh el sí que va a saberlo, mi amigo es el jefe del restaurante y su hijo va a estar vigilando que las dos estéis pasando una gran noche.** –explico este de repente cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación, este cogió una carpeta y volvió a salir.

**-voy a cancelar mis planes** –dijo la latina mientras sacaba su teléfono.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir a cenar con esa idiota de vega?** –se quejó jade mientras recortaba con sus tijeras un hoja mientras le hablaba a Cat por teléfono.

**-no lo sé, solo me dijiste "esa tonta de vega y yo tenemos que ir a cenar"** –respondió cat.

**-¿tonta realmente Cat?** –pregunto jade rodando los ojos, al escuchar que su amiga aun siendo mayor de edad aun no podía decir algún insulto mayor que bobo o tonto.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!** –de repente Cat grito por teléfono, haciendo a jade apartarse el teléfono.

**-¡Cat!** –le regaño esta. –**la próxima vez avísame antes de destrozarme el tímpano.** –termino de decir esta sarcásticamente.

**-kay kay.** –respondió cat.

**-¿quieres venir con nosotras para que no mate a vega cuando me ponga de los nervios?**

**-¿dónde?**

**-a cenar Cat, ya te lo he dicho tres veces**. –dijo jade intentando estar calmada. **-¿vas a venir o no?**

**-tengo planes con trina, antes no podía venir porque iba a salir con su hermana pero ahora su hermana le dijo que tenía planes así que puedo salir con ella. –decía Cat muy alegre.**

**-¿puedes volver a repetirme porque demonios sales con ella?** –dijo esta. –**lo único que hace es hablar sobre ella misma y sobre lo que mejor le quedaría.** –siguió diciendo la gótica recordando cuando Cat le engaño para conocer a su novia trina a solas, la pelirroja había hecho ir a las dos chicas ir al mismo lugar a la misma hora sabiendo que estarían solo ellas dos, esas fueron las peores dos horas del mundo, la arrestaron por pelearse con trina y Cat fue quien las saco de allí.

**-porque ella es buena conmigo, no le importa ver películas de unicornios conmigo, me protege de los tontos chicos y…**

**-para antes de que vomite.**

**-¿estas enferma?** –pregunto Cat confusa.

**-no cat.**

**-¿entonces porque vas a… ¡oh es trina!** –Grito esta, haciendo a jade separar otra vez el teléfono de su oreja **-¡hablamos luego jadey!** –se despidió la pelirroja antes de terminar la llamada.

_**xxx **_

Tori estaba bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible ya que no quería hacer a jade esperar, esta había venido a recogerla, la latina había conseguido convencer a la chica para no tener que ir cada una en su coche, por supuesto le había costado pagar la cena. Esta estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando se golpeó contra alguien.

**-lo siento. **–se disculpó está intentado seguir caminando hacia la salida ya que no quería enojar a jade por tener que esperarla, pero la persona a quien golpeo que Tori ni si quiera se paró a mirarla la sujeto de la muñeca

**-¿te vas así sin tu cita? **–pregunto una voz en tono sarcástico el cual Tori había escuchado hoy mucho. **–no me espera un comportamiento así de ti vega, voy a buscarte porque estaba esperando hace más de cinco minutos y no solo me golpeas al pasar sino que no te preocupas por mirar a quien as golpeado**. –dijo actuando como si estuviera muy decepcionada.

**-y-yo n-no q-quería h-hacerte esperar. **–explico esta.

**-¿y eso es motivo para ir corriendo sin mirar por las escaleras? ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que eso es peligroso?** –pregunto jade intentando seguir pareciendo seria al ver que Tori estaba tomándose en serio lo que estaba diciendo. –**vamos vega se va a hacer tarde.** –le mando esta. –**cuanto antes lleguemos antes nos iremos.**

_**Xxx**_

Las dos chicas estaban asombradas de haber pasado dos horas juntas, Tori porque aunque jade decía comentarios sarcásticos o se burlaba de ella no había intentado hacerle daño y jade porque aunque Tori era algo molesta no era tan molesta como pasar toda una tarde con Cat después de haber comido mucho azúcar.

Las dos chicas estaban esperando a que llegara el camarero con el dinero que había sobrado de lo que Tori le dio para pagar la cena, jade había pensado en dejar a Tori sola en el restaurante pero como el estúpido director de la película le había contando que las vigilarían no quería tener problemas con él y tener que apuñalarlo. Pocos minutos más tarde el camarero llego, jade sin mirar si Tori la seguía camino hacia la salida, la gótica se giró para mirar si la latina la seguía o no esta vio que la otra chica no se había movido, le iba a gritar pero antes de poder hacerlo Tori corrió hasta donde estaba con el teléfono en la mano para que jade viera la pantalla de este.

**-¿qué?! –**grito jade mientras volvía a leer el mensaje para asegurarse que no lo había leído mal. **– ¡esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!**

¿Qué será lo que Tori le enseño a jade? ¿Por qué jade lo tomo tan mal? Hasta el próximo sábado chicos :)

vaniap0211: claro que será divertido ser pareja y como bien dijiste deben de ser profesionales ;)

madameduvergiere: ¡por supuesto que no se cambiara el guion deben de ser profesionales! ;)

bluodance: claro que cumplo con mi palabra yo cuando digo que actualizare un día lo hago, no me gusta decir algo y luego no hacerlo a menos que sea porque no he podido hacerlo por alguna razón grave, lo cual espero que no pase y pueda continuar con mí historia :)

Tanemon-Abadeer: por ahora quedo que no le hizo nada a Tori… pero nunca se sabe lo que jade puede hacer...

Konata1400: me alegra que pienses que se está poniendo buenísimo cuando aún no has visto nada de lo que tengo planeado ;)

AshleyGrant: hola! Encantada de ver que alguien "Nuevo" dejo un comentario, no te preocupes por no ser Buena haciéndolo, me conformo con tres palabras "por favor actualiza" o algo así

Aguss: no, al contrario quiero continuar pero como a casi todo el mundo pues me gusta ver que la gente le gusta la historia, aunque no comentara nadie terminaría la historia, aunque no sé si actualizaría tan seguido o tardaría más tiempo al ver que no comenta la gente ya que no tendría tanta presión con actualizar y no te voy a pegar por comentar en las otras historias, al menos ya has comentado ahora :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Jade pov.**_

No, no, no, no me niego a besar a vega.

¿Porque demonios este estúpido director manda un mensaje a vega para decirle que debemos besarnos? No llevamos aun dos días grabando la película a nadie le va a importar si dos chicas se besan ya que no nos conoce.

**-jade.** -vega me llama a la vez que coloca su mano en mi hombro.

**-¡No!** -le grito -**nunca y me refiero a nunca me toques. **-le digo mientras la fulmino con la mirada, esta aparta su mano rápidamente.

**-¿Y cómo vamos a besarnos si no puedo tocarte? **-pregunta

**-de ninguna forma porque no nos vamos a besar**. -le respondo rápidamente.

**-pero el señ...**

**-no me importa lo que dijo, no pienso besarte.**

**-pero...**

**-no**. -la interrumpo antes de que pueda decir algo más.

**-jade vamos a meternos en problemas, dijo que su amigo nos vigilaría.**

**-bueno entonces creo que su amigo va a recibir una visita de mis buenas amigas las tijeras**. -respondo sacando las tijeras.

**-¡guárdalas nos podemos meter en un gran problema si le haces daño!** -dice esta mientras intenta hacerme guardarlas, pero al poco tiempo se rinde ya que me alejo de ella caminando hacia fuera, no hay mucha gente fuera, solo gente que pasa hacia el restaurante y otros en coches.

**-jade.** -me llama ¿No puede dejar de molestarme? La ignoro al ver a un tipo observándome y sé que debe de ser el amigo de nuestro estúpido director, sigo caminando hacia el para amenazarlo para que no diga que vega y yo no nos besamos, no voy a besarla a menos que este en el guio de la película, no me importa que se suponga que debemos fingir ser una pareja no voy a besarla delante de la gente solo en el set y será el mínimo de veces posibles ya que me asegurare que vega o cualquiera de los otros actores no estropeen alguna escena donde debemos besarnos así solo voy a tener que besarla una vez por cada escena que tenga un beso y no una y otra y otra y otra vez.

**-jade.** -vuelve a llamarme vega me giro para gritarle pero antes de poder decir ninguna palabra siento los labios de vega sobre los míos.

Intentaría alejarme para darle una bofetada en la cara pero al parecer vega sabía lo que iba a hacer porque tiene sus dos manos sujetando mi cabeza para que no me aleje y tiene su cuerpo tan cerca del mío que tiene mis manos atrapadas. Vega va a morir cuando se separe para respirar, pero por supuesto esta chica debía saber que la mataría cuando se alejara porque sigue muy cerca de mí y además sus manos siguen en mi cabeza aunque claro por fin ha quitado sus labios de los míos ahora está junto a mi oreja.

**-no quería que nos metiéramos en problemas con el director**. -dice antes de alejarse de mi dejando a mis manos libres y lo primero que hago es darle una cachetada en su mejilla ella abre la boca sorprendida aunque no sé porque... Soy jade west debería de saber que no me importa su estúpida excusa de meternos en un problema con el director, le dije muy claro que NUNCA me tocara.

Después de eso sigo mi camino en busca de mi coche para volver a casa, no me doy la vuelta en ningún momento para ver si vega me sigue o no, no me importa nuestra "cita" ya termino y si ella se quedó atrás no es mi culpa, cuando subo al coche no escucho a nadie abrir la otra puerta lo que significa que vega no me ha seguido y se quedó atrás, bueno peor para ella porque no pienso esperarla.

Enciendo mi auto y a los pocos segundos después de encender la radio empiezo a conducir a casa ya que si esperara a que vega me siguiera y se montara en mi coche tal vez cambiaria de opinión sobre solo darle una cachetada en vez de usar mis muy afiladas tijeras.

_**Tori's pov.**_

Oh dios me va a matar.

Jade me va a matar cuando me vea.

Ayer por culpa del director de la película bese al ver a su amigo, lo peor fue que había obligado a jade a hacerlo ya que la había sujetado para que no se alejara pero claro yo no contaba con que jade iba a darme una cachetada después de explicarle porque lo hice, cuando me golpeo ayer me quede muy quieta con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y la mano en mi mejilla, eso dolió y mucho pero al menos no fueron sus tijeras, después de la cachetada jade siguió caminando, por miedo no la seguí ya que no sabía cómo jade podía reaccionar si la seguía hasta su coche, nadie sabe que podría haber hecho, estaríamos solo nosotras dos y sus tijeras… así que espere que se fuera para llamar a un taxi y volver a casa, pero por supuesto lo de ayer no se quedara así estoy segura, jade me golpeara o cortara con sus tijeras cuando me vea por tocarla (bueno besarla) cuando me dijo que no la tocara y el director seguramente debe de saberlo todo y espero que no nos diga de ir a otra cita y besarnos, Jade me matara pero no cuando la bese si no cuando se entere que debemos ir a otra cita y besarnos otra vez.

Entre en el set encontrándome a Alex allí estaba hablando con el director así que seguí caminando para repasar un poco el guion hoy íbamos a empezar a grabar las primeras escenas. Cogí mi guion y lo abrí por la primera página, empecé a leerlo rápidamente, bueno al menos no voy a tener que grabar la primera escena con jade.

**-¿Qué tal ayer?** –pregunta una voz muy conocida haciéndome casi saltar.

**-¡casi me matas del susto!** –le digo.

**-lo siento.** –Se disculpa **-¿Qué tal la cena con jade ayer?**

**-oh vamos no hagas como si no lo sabes ya. –**le contesto ya que la he visto hablando con el director y seguramente le dijo todo porque es su ayudante.

**-lo prometo no sé nada.**

**-si claro, solo quieres que te cuente yo sobre el beso con jade**

**-¡oh dios! ¿Besaste a jade? –**Pregunta sorprendía lo cual me dice que no sabía sobre el beso** -¡cuéntamelo todo! –**grita.

**-no hay nada que contar y ¿puedes dejar de gritarme? –**le digo.

**-¡Tori!** –me suplica como una niña pequeña.

**-¡Alex!** –la imito.

**-por favorrrr.** –me pide otra vez. **–por favor, por favor, por favor. –**dice haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

**-está bien**. –me rindo ya que no me dejara en paz a menos que le cuenta además así puedo preguntarle sobre qué puedo hacer para no ir a trabajar.

**-¿os besasteis? ¿Fue porque el director de la película os lo dijo o te gusta jade? ¿Hicisteis algo más? ¿Qué dijo jade? ¿Es buena besando?** –pregunta rápidamente. ¿Algo más? Pero si casi me mata por tener que darle un beso no quiero ni imaginarme que intentaría hacerme si hiciera algo más.

**-más despacio.**

**-¿os besasteis? ¿Fue porque el director de la película os lo dijo o te gusta jade? ¿Hicisteis algo más? ¿Qué dijo jade? ¿Es buena besando? ¡Vamos cuéntamelo!** –dice un poco más despacio las primeras pregunta pero después vuelve a preguntar las cosas rápido.

**-sí, fue por el director a mí no me gusta jade, por supuesto que no hicimos nada solo nos besamos porque el director de la película nos lo dijo, jade no dijo nada solo me golpeo, ¿buena besando? La verdad no lo recuerdo...** –le contesto a todas sus preguntas.

**-¿te golpeo?**

**-bueno solo fue una cachetada pero creo que tal vez me la merecía**

**-¿porque?**

**-por qué me dijo que no debía de tocarla.**

**-¿entonces cómo se supone que vas a besarla si no puedes tocarla?**

**-eso mismo le dije yo.**

**-creo que jade debe de disculparse contigo. –**dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y contarme por qué debe de disculparse conmigo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Camino hacia el set aunque no sé por qué ya que no aparezco en la primera escena que grabaran pero me llamaron así que tengo que estar aquí, cuando llego al set me siento en una de las sillas para leer mi guion lo cual no puedo hacer por mucho tiempo ya que alguien se coloca delante de mi tapándome la luz.

**-¿podrías apartarte? –**le pregunto aunque la verdad se lo estaba ordenando por el tono que estaba utilizando, pero no se mueve**. -¡te he dicho que te apartes! **–le grito**.**

**-no.**

**-¿no? –**pregunto mirando hacia arriba para ver a vega ¿Por qué siempre tiene que molestarme?

**-no hasta que te disculpes por la cachetada de ayer.**

**-te la merecías. **–le respondo levantándome para estar a su altura.

**-no, no me la merecía. –**contesta.** –solo hice lo que me mandaron**

**-pero yo te dije que no íbamos a hacerlo.**

**-¿acaso te parece tan malo esto?** –pregunta antes de poder preguntarle sobre qué demonios estaba hablando esta me besa en los_ labios_ ¡estas muerta vega!

Bueno chicos espero que os gustara el capítulo y que paséis el resto de fin de semana bien :) ¿seguirá viviendo Tori para contar que beso a jade dos veces o jade la matara antes de que pueda decir nada?

Aguss: si algo hay, las ganas de jade de matar al director de la película ;) bueno no la mato durante la cita pero nadie ha dicho aunque jade no matara a Tori por besarla… y si ese director le hace hacer unas cosas XD

vaniap0211: ok acepto tu reino para que leas sobre cómo será la cara de jade cuando se entere que Tori y trina son hermanas pero aun vas a tener que esperar un poco ;)

Konata1400: bueno espero que te gustara el capítulo o al menos los besos que Tori dio a jade jajaja XD pobre Tori mejor que corra si no quiere que jade la mate

Madameduvergieremilan: espero que te gustara el capítulo y si no fue así espero que los siguientes te gusten al menos a mí me parece que serán más interesantes ;)

Tanemon-Abadeer: Bueno voy a dejarte aun un poco con la curiosidad sobre jade enterarse de que Tori y trina son Hermanas pero te prometo que no será mucho el tiempo para que jade se entere y tú por supuesto :)

rusher y victorian of heart: gracias me alegra que pienses que es un excelente fic :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Tori's prov.**_ (dos minutos antes del beso)

Camino hacia el set después de hablar con Alex, me hizo contarle todo lo que paso ayer y no es hicimos mucho en la cena solo hablamos y claro el beso, si no fuera suficiente con lo que me hizo jade después de besarla también Alex tenía que reírse cuando le dije lo que me hizo jade después del beso. Esta empezó a reírse de mi diciendo que debería de haber esperado que jade hiciera eso y tenía que haber estado preparada si tan valiente era de besarla, claro yo le dije que fue solo porque era necesario para la película y que si fuera por mí no lo hubiera hecho ya que no hubiera arriesgado mi vida, jade tiene tijeras y creo que no dudaría en utilizarlas, pero ella aun decía que si no quería hacerlo no tenía por qué haberlo hecho.

Le conté que sobre el amigo del director que nos estaba vigilando y esta aun decía que debería de haber esperado la reacción de jade si me dijo que no la tocara pero… ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a besarnos para la película o el tiempo que debamos actuar como pareja si no puedo tocarla? ¿Acaso cree que a mí me gusta tener que besarla o actuar como su novia? Porque creo que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta pero debemos de hacerlo por la película ya que como buenas actrices debemos saber hacer lo que nos digan sin quejarnos pero por supuesto a veces es más fácil que otras hacer las cosas que nos piden.

Sin darme cuenta llegue hasta donde estaban las sillas de los protagonistas lo cual significa que somos jade, nuestro estúpido co-protagonista masculino el cual no estaba y yo.

**-¿podrías apartarte? –**de repente mepregunta aunque la verdad sonó más como una orden. **-¡te he dicho que te apartes! **–me grita lo cual me hace recordar que no le conteste o hice lo dijo**.**

**-no. –**contesto rápidamente sin saber muy bien porque lo dije

**-¿no? –**pregunta mirando hacia arriba para mirarme

**-no hasta que te disculpes por la cachetada de ayer. –**y otra vez no sé porque dije eso.

**-te la merecías. **–responde levantándose de su silla, oh dios me va a matar.

**-no, no me la merecía. –**contesto.** –Solo hice lo que me mandaron –**y es verdad nunca la besaría ya que no quiero morir por intentarlo.

**-pero yo te dije que no íbamos a hacerlo.**

**-¿acaso te parece tan malo esto?** –pregunto antes de besarla ¿y porque hago eso?! ¿Acaso mi cerebro quiere que muera? Jade me empuja fuertemente casi haciéndome caer al suelo pero por suerte consigo mantener el equilibrio no lo pienso dos veces solamente empiezo a correr por suerte mi cerebro esta vez no estuvo contra mí y hace lo que le mando, pero no sirve para nada porque antes de poder darme cuenta estaba en el suelo golpeándome fuertemente en la cabeza y antes de poder levantarme para intentar salir corriendo otra vez jade esta sobre mí para que no escape con sus tijeras en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra agarra mi camisa.

**-parece que a alguien no le quedó claro cuando le dije que no me besara o tocara**. –dice cierro los ojos con miedo de ver lo que va a hacerme porque sé que no va a ser nada bueno, en ese momento escucho que abre sus tijeras y dos segundos después las cierra rápidamente lo cual indica que ha tenido que cortar algo o mejor dicho a alguien que soy yo.

Espero un segundo para sentir el fuerte dolor de jade hacerme daño con sus tijeras pero no siento nada, vuelvo a abrir los ojos para observar lo que jade me hizo pero no parece que estoy herida así que miro hacia jade y veo en su mano un mecho de pelo marrón, mi pelo. Abro la boca antes de mirar mi pelo, ¡oh dios no! no ha cortado solo un trozo de mi pelo ha tenido que destrozar mi pelo dejando parte de él más corto por un lado que por el otro.

–**cierra la boca antes de que corte el resto de tu pelo o te mande al hospital.** –me manda antes de levantarse dejándome libre, pero no me muevo me quedo en el suelo lo más quieta posible para no hacer que se moleste más si me muevo, esta se va sin preocuparse por que este aun en el suelo así que me quedo quieta un poco más hasta que esta lo suficiente lejos para no verme, me levanto despacio y me doy la vuelta para ir hacia mi camerino para ver mejor si se puede arreglar mi pelo sin tener que cortarlo.

**-¡oh dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?!** –escucho que grita alguien detrás de mí y si es Alex.

**-¡jade paso y esto es tu culpa!** –le respondo. **–¡si no te hubieras reído de mi después de contarte que paso no me hubiera enfadado y besado a jade otra vez!** –me quejo, esta coloca sus manos en su boca pensé que era porque le asombro que estuviera enfadada pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que empieza a reírse.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?** –pregunta aun riendo. -**¿no te quedo claro la primera vez?** –sigue diciendo intentado no reírse mientras habla para que la entienda. Cruzo los brazos y esta intenta dejar de reírse pero no pasa ni un minuto antes de que vuelve a reírse. –**oh dios lo siento pero es demasiado divertido.** –me dice mientras agarra mi brazo para que la siga.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Al final hoy he venido al set para nada bueno no del todo porque le corte el pelo a vega pero en parte si fue para nada ya que hice que se retrasara la grabación y mi escena está en la mitad de la grabación de hoy así que no se grabara hasta mañana, si yo lo hice, ya que cuando el director le pregunto a las estilistas cuanto tardarían en poder arreglar el pelo de vega para que no esté por un lado más largo que por el otro le dijeron que al menos necesitaban una hora y media si usaban extensiones o unos 40 minutos si solo cortaban el pelo a vega y por supuesto vega no quería que solo le cortaran el pelo, yo vote porque solo le cortan el pelo pero… como es el pelo de vega ella es quien elige.

Fui a recoger mis cosas a mi camerino ya que podía salir antes y si alguien me dice lo contrario no va a tener tanta suerte como vega a ella no le puedo hacer daño ya que me echarían de la película pero al resto puedo hacerle lo que quiera ya que no son importantes en la película. Sonrió al recordar la cara de vega cuando me vio con las tijeras esta cerro los ojos fuertemente como si con eso hiciera que no pueda atacarla y lo mejor fue cuando vio que le corte el pelo porque sus ojos se abrieron mucho al igual que su boca y después de yo irme está aún seguía en el suelo por miedo a que cambiaría de opinión sobre solo cortarle el pelo.

Cuando estoy en el aparcamiento antes de subir a mi coche saco mi teléfono del bolso y reviso si tengo llamadas o mensajes y tengo uno de Cat aunque no me extraña ya que siempre estamos hablando por teléfono incluso cuando estamos trabajando. Abro el mensaje para ver qué es lo que quiere ahora mi pequeña amiga pelirroja.

_**De cat**_

_**Para jade**_

_¡Hola Jadey! Trina y yo habíamos pensado que sería divertido invitar a becky y su novia, Andre y su novia y la hermana de trina que es amiga de Andre para pasar el rato juntos :) antes de que becky tenga que irse a parís a grabar su nueva película :( ¿estas ocupada? ¿Porque no contestas jadey? :( Oh es verdad es un mensaje no estamos hablando: P todos van a venir a las 9 ¡no llegues tarde jadey! _

Ruedo los ojos después de leer el mensaje de Cat, sabe que no me gusta que me diga jadey pero ella aún sigue llamándome o escribiendo en los mensajes jadey, aunque me parece divertido cuando le dice a Beck becky ya que parece que fuera una chica. Pulso el botón que dice responder para decirle a Cat que estaré allí ya que aunque ella sabe que no voy a negarme ya que es más fácil que negarme y tener que soportar que intente convencer hasta que le responda que voy a ir, cuando no le respondo piensa que estoy ignorándola y empieza a mandarme mensajes preguntándome si he visto su mensaje, si perdí mi teléfono, si la odio y otras cosas más entre ellas contándome una de las historias raras sobre su hermano. Así que le respondo con un sí, no guardo el teléfono ya que sé que Cat no tardara en responder y como dije no pasan ni un minuto antes de que me responda con una carita feliz. Va a ser una larga noche teniendo que pasar el rato con su molesta novia y seguramente con la molesta hermana de esta.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y que lo paséis bien en lo que queda de fin de semana :)

: claro que jade no matara a Tori si no esta historia no podría ser jori ;) y me alegra que adores la historia

Bluodance: no morirá pero creo que no va a besar a jade por un tiempo…

vaniap0211: claro está siendo profesional ;) aunque creo que la próxima vez va a pensárselo antes de ser profesional ;)

Chandra Scarlet: hola, me alegra ver que tengo algunos nuevos lectores :) me alegra que te guste la historia y te parezca graciosa ya que siempre intento hacerlas graciosas con un poco de drama no me gusta mucho drama solo un poquito por historia

Tanemon-Abadeer: bueno salió corriendo pero jade fue más rápida y sobre jade gustarle los besos… buenoooo tal vez si pero no creo que le cuente a nadie si fuera así ;)

VictoriaA11: si Tori fue valiente por besar a alguien con unas tijeras o tal vez quiere morir la verdad no sé cuál de las dos opciones es jaja

Konata1400: jaja sabía que alguien iba a escribir lo de run bitch run ella lo intento pero jade fue rápida atrapándola

Aguss: me alegra que te guste esa Tori pero no creo que la veamos por ahora mucho, no después de lo que le hizo jade a Tori por besarla dos veces… pero nunca se sabe tal vez como dices tengamos una jade sumisa en esta historia ;)

rusher y victorian of heart: tal vez a jade le gusto pero no creo que lo admita ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**¡Hola chicos ya he vuelto! ¿Qué tal estáis pasando vuestro fin de semana? Espero que mejor que el mío porque casi no he dejado de estudiar :(**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de llegar a mi apartamento fui a preparar lo que me iba a poner para la estúpida reunión que Cat quería hacer con todos nuestros amigos por suerte no había invitado al idiota de shapiro aunque casi lo prefiero que a tener dos trinas en una misma casa y quien sabe tal vez incluso la hermana de la idiota de la novia de Cat sea aún más molesta que la misma trina.

Después de elegir unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa ajustada oscura y mis botas además de la ropa interior fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha, tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararme y darme una larga ducha así que no me preocupaba tardar demasiado.

_**Xxx**_

Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Cat, lo sé por la canción que siempre suena cuando Cat me manda un mensaje, antes de ir a contestar termine de pintarme los labios y fui a buscar mi teléfono lo había dejado en la mesa del café del salón, por supuesto era Cat preguntando por millonésima vez si iba a ir ya que sabe que algunas veces, sobre todo cuando esta trina, intento decirle que estoy ocupada para no meterme en problemas teniendo que explicarle porque mate a la molesta novia de mi amiga. Al ver que era casi la hora no me preocupe en contestar simplemente cogí mis llaves y mi chaqueta de cuero y Salí de mi apartamento.

_**Xxx**_

Treinta minutos más tarde llegue al apartamento de Cat y trina, aparque el coche junto al de Beck al parecer el había llegado antes y no había tenido que soportar el maldito atasco. Recogí mi chaqueta del asiento del acompañante la había dejado allí cuando subir al coche cuando salí del coche me puse la chaqueta y fui hacia el edificio donde vivía Cat, subí hasta la tercera planta en el ascensor cuando llegue allí me dirigí hacia el apartamento c ya que en ese era en el que vivía Cat, llame a la puerta y no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que abrieran la puerta aunque no fue Cat si no Beck quien por alguna razón estúpida parecía que quería morir porque lo primero que hizo al verme fue abrazarme.

**-hola jade ¿Qué tal estas?** –me saludo este después de empujarlo un par de segundos más tarde de que me abrazara.

**-¿Qué parte de que no me gusta que me toquen no entendiste estos últimos años que estuvimos saliendo?** –le pregunto enojada.

**-nunca te quejaste de mis abrazos.** –responde.

**-eso era porque estábamos saliendo pero ya no estamos saliendo.** –le respondo.

**-pero aun somos amigos y los amigos se abrazan cuando se saludan.** –dice este antes de abrazarme otra vez.

**-¡suéltame ahora mismo beckett! –**le grito mientras muevo mi brazo para golpearlo en el estómago, este se separa cuando lo golpeo. –**eso te ocurre por abrazarme**. –le respondo este iba a decir algo pero lo calla un fuerte grito

**-¡jadey!** –grita Cat mientras se abalanza hacia mí y me abraza.

**-¡hey!** –se queja Beck. -¿y a ella porque no la empujas? –se queja como un niño pequeño.

**-porque Cat es Cat y tú eres tú.** –le respondo este no intenta quejarse más sino que va donde estaba su novia.

**-ugh ya está aquí.** –escucho a trina quejarme quien estaba caminando hacia Beck y la novia de este para darle algo de beber.

**-¡trina!** –le regaña cat.

**-a mí tampoco me agrada verte pero no tengo más remedio que tener que ver tu horrible cara**. –le digo.

**-¡jadey!** –me regaña esta vez a mi cat.

**-¿qué?** –le respondo tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada malo y es cierto solo dije la verdad no me agrada tener que ver a trina. Cat y Beck casi al mismo tiempo mueven la cabeza seguramente pensando que no tengo remedio ya que siempre soy igual cuando se trata de trina. Cat va hacia donde esta trina seguramente para decirle a trina que no escuche lo que digo justo en ese momento suena el timbre y al ser yo quien estaba aún cerca de la puerta soy quien tiene que abrir.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro cara a cara con shapiro este abre la boca para saludarme pero cierro la puerta en sus narices.

**-¿Quién era?** –pregunta Beck.

**-se han equivocado. **

**-jade.** –me advierte ¿Quién se cree para hacer eso? Ya no es mi novio, debería de dejarme en paz. En ese momento vuelven a llamar gruño antes de volver a abrir la puerta al idiota de Robbie.

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?** –le pregunto ya que nadie lo había invitado.

**-Cat me invit…**

**-no me importa.** –lo interrumpo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme.

**-¿no debería Andre haber llegado hace un rato?** –pregunta Beck.

**-tenía que ir a recoger a mi hermana para traerla a ella también así no tenía que venir ella sola**. –explica trina a Beck

-**ni que tuviera 9 años para que alguien tuviera que ir con ella a todos siti... –**antes de poder terminar de hablar el timbre suena y Cat grita que ella va a abrir antes de ir hacia la puerta. Ninguno de nosotros protesta, me levanto y voy a la cocina para ir a por algo de beber por desgracia Cat y trina no tienen alcohol así que tengo que conformarme con un refresco.

Camino de vuelta hacia el salón donde todos están hablando mientras voy bebiendo mi refresco lo cual no fue una buena idea cuando veo a cierta medio latina detrás de Andre y su novia ya que casi me ahogo con el refresco por no querer escupirlo en el suelo.

**-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! **-le grito después de casi ahogarme ya que tenía cierta idea de porque estaba aquí**. **

**-Cat y mi hermana me invitaron -**y si fue lo que pensaba.** -¿no lo sabias?**

**-si claro que lo sabía y por eso casi me ahogo al verte –**le digo con sarcasmo**. -¿tú que demonios crees?! –**le grito

**-¿os conocéis? –**pregunta Beck.

**-¿alguien más quiere hacer una pregunta estúpida hoy? –**respondo fulminándolo con la mirada**.**

**-está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así solo era una pregunta. –**dice Beck levantando sus manos rindiéndose.

**-ellas dos están trabajando en una película juntas. –**le responde Andre. Ugh vega le conto sobre la película.

**-y estamos saliendo. –**dice esta me doy la vuelta y la fulmino a ella con la mirada ¿qué demonios hace? No tiene que contarle a todo el mundo que estamos saliendo por una estúpida película.

**-¡yay hacéis una linda pareja! –**dice Cat

**-¿saliendo? –**preguntan todos a la vez, trina mira con disgusto al decirlo, Beck parece que casi se ahoga, Robbie solo mira hacia nosotras y Andre está riéndose

**-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Harris? –**le pregunto.

**-¿lo has pensando bien Tori?** –le pregunta Robbie ¿todos aquí la conocían menos yo? ¿Qué demonios?

**-nada, nada, es solo que me parece divertida la broma de Tori. –**dice este.

**-qué pena sería muy sexy veros besaros. **–dice Robbie por su muñeco rex ¿Cuándo este estúpido va a dejar de usar su muñeco?

**-menos mal no sabes que es tener que soportar a jade como novia. –**le dice Beck a vega.

**-¡con esas cosas no se bromean no quiero a la gótica como cuñada! –**se queja trina

**-no es ninguna broma estamos saliendo **¿verdad jade? –pregunta.

**-está diciendo la verdad.** –respondo ya que teníamos que decir que estábamos saliendo a todo el mundo y creo que será una buena práctica si primero lo saben nuestros amigos.

**-de acuerdo… si estáis saliendo besaros.** –dice rex.

**-no vamos a besaros solo porque tú seas un pervert...** –intenta responderle vega pero la corto agarrándola de la camisa y besándola, ella me beso dos veces sin avisar así que creo que es mi turno para hacerle lo mismo a ella y además si todos ellos se creen que este beso es real será muy fácil engañar al resto de la gente que no nos conoce realmente. Vega intenta alejarse de mi pero no la dejo ya que ella me hizo lo mismo a mí la otra vez así que la sujeto para que no se pueda mover y no me importa si no puede respirar eso le pasa por besarme cuando le dije que no me tocara.

**-¡jade**! –se queja vega después de que la dejo apartarse.

**-¿qué? No sé de qué te quejas eres tu quien no quiere nunca parar de besarme o dejar de hacer otras cosas.** –le digo haciendo como si intentara decir la última parte más bajo para que no escucharan los demás pero es todo lo contrario.

**-eso es menti…**

**-¿tengo que recordarte lo que paso esta mañana en el set?** –le pregunto y por alguna razón vega se pone roja, eso es aún mejor porque hace pensar a nuestros amigos que estábamos haciendo algo más que besarnos.

**-oh yo quiero saber que paso**. –escucho decir a rex, me giro y fulmino con la mirada a Robbie quien hace callar a su estúpido muñeco.

**-¡ew! Ya era suficiente malo saber que mi hermana estaba saliendo contigo ¡no necesita saber eso de mi hermana!** –se queja trina.

Bueno chicos siento no haber podido actualizar antes quería hacer una actualización el miércoles para no haceros esperar tanto pero tuve un problema llamado trabajos y exámenes finales :'( ahora mismo debería de estar estudiando para los cinco exámenes que tengo esta semana pero esto es más divertido

Tanemon Abadeer: pobre jade tener que descubrir que beso a la hermana de la molesta trina jaja XD

Mica: Bueno no te preocupes por no saber que era mía es que cambie el nombre es natural que no lo supieras y si no parece muy interesante por el resumen pero como he dicho varias veces no soy Buena con los resúmenes (ni si quiera para la escuela)

vaniap0211: siento hacerte esperar tanto pero… ¡juro que no fue mi culpa! es de mis profesores por poner todos los trabajos y examines la misma semana

Konata1400: jaja pues si casi la deja calva a Tori pero por suerte no lo hizo y lo de la blusa… bueno eso tal vez pase más adelante pero no porque jade este enfadada con Tori ;)

Bluodance: si la verdad un poco parece que Tori quiere morir y claro jade tan amable la quiere ayudar

rusher y victorian of heart: imaginaste bien ;) es alguien cercana a jade jaja XD

Aguss: la verdad es que si todos tienen pareja menos jade y Tori jajá XD y Robbie… pero Robbie es Robbie así que es normal XD

Chandra Scarlet: me alegra muchísimo que pienses que el capítulo anterior fue increíble :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hola chicos aún sigo viva después de mi semana de examen aunque no sé si va a ser por mucho tiempo XD

**Tori's prov**. (un par de horas antes)

Después de arreglar mi pelo por lo sucedido con jade estuvimos grabando un par de escenas ya que nuestro co-protagonista masculino es un completo idiota que no consigue recordar ni un par de frases, no me gusta insultar a la gente pero es cierto es un completo inútil además no dejaba de querer coquetear conmigo.

_**xxx**_

Cuando por fin habíamos terminado de grabar fui a cambiarme de ropa ya que había quedado con Andre para que el me llevara, le iba a pedir a jade ya que al parecer Cat, la novia de trina, es su mejor amiga y ella estaba también invitada pero como se fue no había tenido tiempo de pedírselo y mande un mensaje a Andre quien gustosamente acepto venir a recogerme.

_**xxx**_

una media hora más tarde termine de prepararme para ir al apartamento de Cat y trina, así que salí de mi camerino para ir hacia la salida pero cuando no pude dar más de dos pasos fuera de la habitación antes de chocar con alguien y ese alguien era Andre.

**-chica debes de mirar por donde vas**. –me regaña

**-no era yo quien estaba justo detrás de la puerta.** –le contesto, este no dice nada solo sujeta mi brazo y me lleva hacia la salida.

**-¿Por qué me has pedido a mi llevarte cuando jade trabaja contigo?** –pregunta después de unos minutos caminando hacia la salida.

-porque jade se fue hace más de dos horas.

**-¿llevarte jade dónde?** –pregunta una voz detrás de nosotros, oh no, por favor que no sea el director de la película. Andre se gira soltando mi brazo

**-¿Quién es usted?** –pregunta Andre antes de poder decirle yo cuando me giro que era el director de la película.

**-soy el director de la película que tu em… amiga está haciendo y necesito hablar con ella un minuto ¿nos disculpas?** –pregunta, Andre me hace un gesto con la mano señalando que va a esperarme en el coche antes de ir hacia la salida.

**-¿qu… **

**-¿llevarte jade dónde?** –pregunta otra vez interrumpiéndome antes de dejarme preguntarle qué era lo que quería.

**-a una reunión con nuestros amigos pero se fue antes porque no tenía que trabajar así que llame a mi amigo Andre para que me reco…**

**-eso es genial, quiero que le digas a tus amigos que jade y tu estáis saliendo si ellos se lo creen todos los demás también lo harán.** –dice este interrumpiéndome otra vez. Espera ¿Qué dijo?

**-¿qué?!**

**-quiero que le cuentes a tus ami…**

**-oh no, no, no.**

**-ya sabéis tú y jade cual es el plan de la película y vuestros amigos y familias deben pensar que estáis saliendo por si acaso los entrevistan.**

**-pero…**

**-no hay peros debéis contárselo así que dile el plan a jade**. –dice dándose la vuelta. **–nos vemos mañana.** –se despide antes de dejarme sola ¿contarle a nuestros amigos y familias? ¿Ya? ¿No podemos esperar un poco más de tiempo?

_**Xxx**_

Después de ir a recoger a la novia de Andre e intentar escaparme de tener que ir para no tener que decirle a nadie que estábamos "saliendo" 10 minutos más tarde llegamos al apartamento de Cat y trina, cuando Andre aparco el coche me di cuenta que jade ya estaba aquí.

Casi sin darme cuenta un par de minutos más tarde estábamos los tres esperando a que abrieran la puerta fue Cat quien lo hizo, esta nos abrazó a todos y no de uno en uno si no a los tres a la vez lo cual casi nos deja sin respirar y también hizo que no me fijara mucho en que jade casi se ahoga con su bebida.

**-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! **-le grita después de casi ahogarse ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Ya debía de saber que venía Cat nos dijo a todos en un mensaje quien iba a estar menos a jade que no le dijo que Robbie iba a estar ya que al parecer no le cae muy bien y no sé porque lo he visto un par de veces con Andre y es un chico amable pero por otro lado su marioneta… digamos que no tiene los mejores modales.

**-Cat y mi hermana me invitaron -**respondo.** -¿no lo sabias?**

**-si claro que lo sabía y por eso casi me ahogo al verte –**dice con sarcasmo**. -¿tú que demonios crees?! –**vuelve a gritar

**-¿os conocéis? –**pregunta Beck.

**-¿alguien más quiere hacer una pregunta estúpida hoy? –**le responde jade mirando hacia el seguramente intentando matarlo con la mirada ¿ellos dos no habían sido novios? Entonces… ¿Por qué lo trata así? No se esperaba que lo tratara mejor han salido durante un tiempo por lo que me conto Andre y siguen siendo amigos.

**-está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así solo era una pregunta. –**dice Beck levantando sus manos rindiéndose.

**-ellas dos están trabajando en una película juntas. –**le responde Andre.

**-y estamos saliendo. –**añado ya que creo que no tendría valor de decirlo más adelante y justo en ese momento jade se da la vuelta para fulminarme a mí con la mirada, creo que no voy a salir viva de aquí…

**-¡yay hacéis una linda pareja! –**dice Cat haciéndome sonreír con su comentario

**-¿saliendo? –**preguntan todos a la vez, excepto jade claro. Trina mira con disgusto al decirlo, Beck parece que casi se ahoga, Robbie solo mira hacia nosotras y Andre está riéndose

**-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Harris? –**le pregunto ¿no se supone que el debería de tomarlo más en serio? Él es mi mejor amigo no debería de reírse de algo tan serio como esto a menos que se ha dado cuenta que es mentira, espero que no o voy a tener que mejor mucho para engañar a Andre con algo como esto.

**-¿lo has pensando bien Tori?** –me pregunta Robbie sin dejar contestar a Andre

**-nada, nada, es solo que me parece divertida la broma de Tori. –**dice este. ¿Broma? No es ninguna broma lo decía lo más serio posible que podía porque el director me pidió que lo contara a todos

**-qué pena sería muy sexy veros besaros. **–dice el muñeco de Robbie

**-menos mal no sabes que es tener que soportar a jade como novia. –**dice Beck. ¿no se supone que es amigo de jade y tendría que felicitarla o algo así? Está diciendo que es mejor que no sea novia de su amiga en vez de decir que se alegra por nosotras

**-¡con esas cosas no se bromean no quiero a la gótica como cuñada! –**se queja trina ¿Qué le ocurre a trina con jade?

**-no es ninguna broma estamos saliendo ****¿verdad jade? **–le pregunto esperando que responda que sí y no me haga quedar como una estúpida delante de todos.

**-está diciendo la verdad.** –responde haciéndome dejar de estar nerviosa por su respuesta, parece que jade entendió que era parte de lo que nos pidió el director.

**-de acuerdo… si estáis saliendo besaros.** –dice rex. ¿Por qué es tan pervertido ese muñeco o debería de decir que porque es tan pervertido Robbie?

**-no vamos a besaros solo porque tú seas un pervert...** –intento decir pero jade me agarra de la camisa y me besa ¿esta ella besándome?! Pero, pero ella nunca lo hizo cuando nos obligaban y ahora que ese muñeco se lo dice ¿sí? no entiendo a jade, intento alejarme porque me daba vergüenza que todos nuestros amigos nos vieran besarnos no me importa que sea de mentira el beso aun así es vergonzoso que todos nos miren sobre todo ese muñeco.

**-¡jade**! –me quejo cuando por fin me deja apartarme

**-¿qué? No sé de qué te quejas eres tu quien no quiere nunca parar de besarme o dejar de hacer otras cosas.** –dice haciendo como si en realidad quería decir la última parte en voz baja pero es parte de su plan que todos la escuchen

**-eso es menti…**

**-¿tengo que recordarte lo que paso esta mañana en el set?** –pregunta haciéndome recordar cuando estaba sobre porque la había besado y me corto un trozo de pelo, lo cual no sé por qué pero me hace sonrojarme creo que era por pensar mejor en lo que paso, ya que no me había dado cuenta antes que jade había estado muy cerca haciendo que tuviera una mejor vista de sus pech…

**-oh yo quiero saber que paso**. –escucho decir a rex haciéndome dejar de pensar en lo que paso esta mañana y me alegro que por una vez interrumpa mis pensamientos.

**-¡ew! Ya era suficiente malo saber que mi hermana estaba saliendo contigo ¡no necesita saber eso de mi hermana!** –se queja trina.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo, ya sé que no tiene mucho nuevo ya que es lo que paso pero desde el punto de vista de Tori, en el siguiente ya escribiré que más paso en la reunión, hasta el sábado chicos espero que lo países bien en el tiempo que queda de fin de semana :)

TanemonAbadeer: yo quiero que ese karma también ;)

Abusebluodance: yo también quiero que se venguen de mi con un beso como hizo jade jaja

vaniap0211: jaja pues creo que tal vez si tienen deseos suicidas sobre todo si suspendo ya que me castigarían sin ordenador lo que significa que no podría escribir y tú tendrías que matarlos

Aguss: tal vez si o tal vez no era una excusa para jade lo de fingir ser novias ;)

Chandra Scarlet: gracias por la suerte de los examines espero que funcionara o me van a matar XD te encanta mi forma de escribir? Yo creo que es una forma normal pero muchas gracias :)

Scissors-Luv93: te comprendo yo estoy igual que tú con los últimos exámenes u_u bueno es Robbie asi que siempre será un ñoño XD y si fue por el director yo creo que ni loca Tori intentaría admitirlo porque ella quiere sobre todo por lo que jade puede hacerle.

Konata1400: jaja si Robbie es un forever alone pobrecito :( pero eso le pasa por seguir jugando con rex.

Mica: si ya sé que no dijiste que no te gustaba, tal vez por la forma que lo escribí parecía eso pero comprendí que si te gusto solo que no te llamo la atención al leer el resumen, claro me parece bien escribir tu historia si quieres puedo empezarla y hare las dos historias ahora con las vacaciones de invierno voy a tener más tiempo para escribir o eso espero, si tienes cuenta aquí sería mejor hablar en privado porque si no la gente podría mirar los comentarios y se enterarían sobre qué va la historia antes de escribirla.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Un par de minutos después casi todos asimilaron la gran noticia que acaban de recibir de sus amigas, excepto algunos de ellos que aún no podían creer del todo que sus amigas estuvieran saliendo o en el caso de trina su hermana y la amiga de su novia.

**-¡vamos a ver una película!** –dijo Cat después de unos minutos hablando entre ellos, esta se levantaba para ir a buscar una película.

**-prefiero golpear mi cara contra una puerta que ver otra vez la sirenita.** –dijo jade.

**-jade**. –le regaño Tori.

**-yo tengo tenemos puertas.** –dijo trina

**-¡trina!** –le regañaron casi a la vez Cat y Tori.

**-¿qué? Solo dije que teníamos puerta, ella es quien quiere golpearse contra la puerta yo solo ofrecí que lo hiciera con nuestra puerta**. –respondió trina ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de jade y hacer que su hermana moviera la cabeza hacia los lados empezando a darse cuenta que cuando se trataba de jade y su hermana ninguna de las dos tenia remedio ya que usaban cualquier oportunidad para molestar a la otra.

**-por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con jade si vuelvo a ver esa película voy a volverme loco, siempre vemos esa película cuando venimos aquí y ya nos sabemos la película de memoria.** –dijo Andre, Beck y Robbie asintieron la cabeza de acuerdo con su amigo.

**-pero yo quería verla.** –se quejó Cat mientras soltaba la película y buscaba otra.

**-espera voy a ayudarte a elegir una.** –dijo jade levantándose de su sitio.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡oh dios prefiero volver a ver la sirenita!** –se quejó Robbie tapándose con un cojín la cara para no ver la pantalla donde estaban matando a una chica con unas tijeras.

**-¿desde cuándo a vosotras dos os gustan las películas de miedo?!** –pregunto Tori también tapándose la cara con lo más cerca que tenía que en este caso fue el hombro de jade ya que estaba sentada junto a ella y claro era elegir taparse con el hombro de jade o soportar los gritos de Robbie que estaba junto a ella con su muñeco que no paraba de reírse de Robbie.

**-e-es u-una de las películas favoritas de jadey y me r-regalo una c-copia**. –dijo Cat con miedo agarrándose a trina quien se tapaba la cara también al igual que Cat y casi todo el mundo en la habitación claro excepto Beck, Andre y jade, jade porque le encantaban las películas como esta, Beck porque después de salir con jade tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella además él no tenía miedo a nada y Andre porque no era un chico que se asustara fácilmente como Robbie o al menos no lo demostraba tanto como este.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora después de terminar de ver la película y de saber que iban a tener pesadillas esta noche algunos de ellos empezaron a irse a sus casas, los primeros fueron Robbie, Beck y su novia, Robbie para no tener que soportar ver más películas de terror, Beck porque tenía que terminar de preparar sus cosas para su viaje y debía de ir a dejar a su novia en su apartamento dejando al resto hablando de cualquier cosa aunque no tan animados como antes ya que aún tenía algo de miedo de la película. Por supuesto no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron hablando ya que todos tenían que levantarse temprano así que empezaron a despedirse los unos de los otros.

**-vamos Tori.** –llamo Andre a la medio latina ya que tenía que llevarla también a su apartamento además de llevar a su novia.

**-vega no va ninguna parte contigo.** –dijo jade.

**-¿Por qué no voy a ir a ningún sitio con mi mejor amigo?** –pregunto Tori levantado una ceja.

**-porque tu idiota de amigo ya tiene que llevar a su novia a su casa y si tiene que llevarte a ti va a tardar mucho más en llegar a su casa y además porque yo soy tu novia y como buena novia debo de acompañarte a tu casa**. –respondió jade. **–a menos que alguno de vosotros tenga algún problema con eso. –**siguió diciendo jade mientras sacaba sus tijeras y apuntaba a todos uno por uno los cuales todos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición excepto Cat que estaba sonriendo. **-¿Por qué demonios estas sonriendo?!**

**-porque eres muy linda cuando te pones celosa por Tori.** –dijo cat.

**-yo no estoy celosa, no me importa solo lo hago porque tenemos que act… **

**- oh vamos jade no lo niegues estas celosa de Andre**. –le interrumpió Tori antes de que pudiera decir algo que no debía.

**-ya te he dicho que no estoy celosa lo hago porque quiero pasar un rato a solas con mi novia y escucharla gritar. –**dijo jade improvisando dejando a la mayoría con la boca abierta**. –a menos que quieras que te haga gritar en el coche de Andre y no en tu cama. **–siguió diciendo jade.

**-esto… em… es bastante tarde creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa. -**se despidió Andre dando un rápido abrazo a cada una de las otras chicas cogiendo la mano de su novia para sacarla lo antes posible de allí ya que lo hacía muy incómodo escuchar esa conversación sobre todo cuando se trataba de dos de sus amigas.

**-nosotras también nos vamos, vamos vega o vas a ir caminando. -**dijo jade caminando hacia la puerta.

**-¡adiós jadey! -**se despidió Cat abrazándola.

**-¿tengo que hacerlo? **-se escuchó decir a trina quien estaba despidiéndose de su hermana**.**

**-sí.**

**-ugh, está bien. -**respondió trina acercándose a jade. **-si le haces daño a mi hermana te vas a enterar. **-dijo está a jade rápidamente mientras que le daba un muy rápido abrazo ya que no se quería arriesgar a ser apuñalada por las tijeras de jade.

**Xxx**

**Unos diez minutos más tarde jade y Tori estaban justo en la calle donde Tori vivía, el viaje había sido en silencio todo el tiempo.**

**-no hacía falta que te ofrecieras a traerme, iba a traerme Andre.**

**-¿y hacer que todos piensen que no me preocupo por mi "novia"? -pregunto jade haciendo comillas en la palabra novia. -además me gusta incomodar a todos y la cara de Andre al escuchar lo que dije no tiene precio.**

**-de acuerdo, entonces… nos vemos mañana. -**se despidió Tori dando un par de pasos antes de parar para mirar hacia atrás que era donde estaba el coche de jade, esta se quedó mirando a la medio latina para ver si seguía caminando pero esta solo seguía parada.

**-¿qué?** -pregunto jade.

**-pues…. Me estaba preguntando si… **

**-no tengo todo el día vega.**

**-estaba pensando que tal vez… no se podrías quedarte ya que es bastante tarde.**

**-¿en tu casa contigo?** -pregunto jade. -prefiero que me apuñalen con mis tij…

**-por favor** -pidió Tori. -**no quiero estar sola**

**-oh dios ¿aun tienes miedo por esa estúpida película para niños?** -pregunto jade riéndose.

**-¿para niños?!** -pregunto Tori sorprendida

**-si vega para niños.**

**-¡pero esa película es aterradora!**

**-no es aterradora, tu eres una gallina.**

**-no soy una gallina. -**se quejó Tori cruzándose de brazos.

**-está bien si no eres una gallina no necesitas que me quede contigo. **-dijo jade encendiendo su coche.

**-¡está bien si soy una gallina pero quédate conmigo no quiero estar sola! -**grito Tori ya que no quería estar sola en su apartamento.

**-si lo pides así… -**dijo jade saliendo de su coche y cerrándolo con llave**. -pero no te acostumbres a esto.**

**-está bien. **-respondió Tori agarrándose al brazo de jade.

**-dije que me quedaría no que podías agarrarte a mí. **

**-p-pero está muy oscuro aquí.**

**-es por la noche vega, es normal que este oscuro. -**decía jade con sarcasmo.

**-ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasa si aparece un hombre con un hacha para matarnos? -**pregunto Tori caminando muy cerca de jade.

**-le diré que te mate primero. -**respondió jade esperando a que Tori entrara al edificio donde estaba su apartamento.

**-no estoy bromeando eso puede ocurrir de verdad. **

**-por eso dije que le diría que te mate primero.**

**Xxx**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Tori se despertó porque escucho un ruido muy extraño el cual la asusto, ya estaba bastante asustada antes pero cuando se despertó y escucho ese aterrador sonido se asustó aún más, la medio latina camino hacia el salón para encontrar a jade quien estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Tori miro hacia jade sorprendida porque la otra chica estuviera durmiendo tan tranquila bueno no le extrañaba ya estaba aprendiendo que a la otra chica no le asustaba nada.

**-jade. -**la llamo Tori moviendo un poco el brazo de la gótica.** -jade… ¿estas despierta? -pregunto esta. -que pregunta más estúpida, claro que está durmiendo son las tres de la mañana. -**dijo esta.

**-¿Qué demonios haces delante de mi cara?! -**dijo jade de repente sorprendió a Tori quien acabo en el suelo.

**-jade. -**dijo Tori sorprendida levantándose del suelo.

**-¿Qué demonios quiere vega a las… -**dijo jade antes de parar para mirar su teléfono**. -¿a las tres de la mañana levantándome?**

**-pues pensé que tal vez te gustaría dormir en un sitio más cómodo que el sofá**

**-¿estas segura que era solo por eso?**

**-no. -**admitió Tori.** -también era para no tener miedo y teniéndote a mi lado bueno… no creo que mucha gente se atreva a atacar a una chica que duerme con unas tijeras cerca de ella.**

**-está bien. **-respondió jade sorprendió a Tori ya que la medio latina esperaba tener que suplicarle un poco más.

**-¿de verdad?**

**-claro. -**respondió jade levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto de Tori siendo seguida por la medio latina.

**-¿y no quieres que te suplique?**

**-oh no, ya suficiente mal lo vas a pasar mañana.**

**-¿mañana?**

**-sí, vamos a ir a ver a tus padres.**

**-¿vamos a ir a ver a mis padres? -**pregunto esta sin entender del todo bien a que se refería jade** -¿y porque lo iba a pasar mal visitando a mis padres?**

**-porque vamos a contarles que estamos "saliendo"**

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal os fue a aquellos que estudiáis? Espero que no muy mal ya sabéis para poder tener regalos ;) (Tal vez os regalen a liz ok no ese es mi regalo junto con vic jaja XD) bueno que más espero que os guste el capítulo.

Scissors-Luv93: uhm ¿Qué escenas? No sé a qué te refieres *pone cara de niña inocente* tal vez aun no decidí del todo que pasaría en la peli ;)

Misticgwen: cuando esta con Tori jade es un amor? Jaja XD bueno con Tori tal vez puede ser un amor pero con el resto… deben de tener cuidado si se acercan mucho a Tori.

vaniap0211: para tu suerte no estoy castigada por las notas al contrario te salvaron mis profesores para poder seguir leyendo más sobre la historia, quien sabe tal vez estén leyendo esto ahora… espero que no.

Aguss: besos y más cosas ¿qué más cosas? *intenta parecer inocente* por supuesto que va a ver más besos y las otras cosas… bueno también aunque no se me da muy bien escribirlas jaja

Mica: Bueno a sus padres aún no se lo han contado pero en el próximo capitulo les toca a los padres de Tori ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

¡Hola a todos feliz navidad! (atrasada) ¿Qué tal os fue la navidad? Espero que muy bien ¿y qué tal los regalos? A mi papa Noel no me ha traído a victoria y liz :'( bueno lo intentare el año que viene. Bueno iba a actualizar antes pero… estos dos últimos días fueron muy ocupados así que hasta ahora no me he podido sentar a escribir.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Eran las diez y media cuando las dos chicas se despertaron, bueno Tori se despertó porque jade la tiro al suelo después de ver que la estaba abrazando, Tori le había dicho antes de dormir que estaba acostumbrada a dormir abrazada cuando dormía con alguien pero aun así jade cuando se despertó no le importo que no fuera culpa de Tori.

Después de cambiarse de ropa Tori y jade ponerse otra vez la ropa que llevaba ayer porque se negó a llevar otra vez algo de Tori después de haber llevado uno de sus pijama ya que la latina le había prestado uno la noche anterior, las dos chicas cogieron sus bolsos para ir a desayunar.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿tenemos que hacer esto ahora?** -pregunto Tori que estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento de jade mientras esperaba que la otra chica se cambiara de ropa.

**-te dije que si tenía que soportar tus ronquidos íbamos a ir a contarles hoy**. -dijo jade desde su habitación.

**-¡yo no ronco!** -se quejó la medio latina mientras empezaba a pensar si lo hacía.

**-sí, sí que roncas**. -contesto jade mientras salía de su habitación. **-¿Qué tal?** -pregunto la gótica señalando su ropa.

**-¿no tienes una camiseta que sea menos sangrienta?** -pregunto Tori.

**-no, ahora vámonos.**

**-entonces ¿Por qué me has preguntan...** -empezó a decir esta hasta que fue arrastrada fuera del apartamento por la otra chica.

_**Xxx**_

**-por favor prométeme que no vas a decir nada inapropiado.** -dijo la morena mientras caminaba junto con jade hacia la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

**-no prometo nada.**

**-jade.** -se quejó Tori siguiendo a jade que se adelantó un par de pasos a Tori.

**-Tori. **-la imito la gótica mientras llamaba a la puerta de los padres de Tori ya que sabía que si fuera por Tori no harían esto.

**-oh dios mío. **-dijo Tori nerviosa.

**-no parecías ayer tan nerviosa cuando le contaste a nuestros amigo**. -dijo jade con sarcasmo.

**-ellos son nuestros amigos pero mis pad…. **-empezó a decir esta antes de ser interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a la señora vega.

**-Tori. **-dijo su madre con sorpresa.

**-hola mama. **-respondió Tori muy quieta.

**-que sorpresa verte**. -decía la señora vega mientras se apartaba para dejarlas pasar. -**oh y as traído una amiga.** -añadió esta al ver a jade.

**-novia**. -corrigió jade haciendo a Tori darse la vuelta para mirarla con sorpresa al no esperarse que jade le contara a su madre cuando debía de ser ella.

-**oh lo siento Tori no me lo había contado ¿Por qué no me lo habías contando? **-decía la señora vega mientras miraba a su hija.

**-e-ella y yo hemos empezado a salir hace poco tiempo y con el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo por eso estamos aquí ahora ¿verdad jade?** -pregunto Tori mirando a jade nerviosa por lo que contara la gótica.

**-casi la he tenido que arrastrar aquí para que os lo contara y no sé porque usted parece una mujer muy amable y creo que su marido al que aún no conozco también.** -dijo jade muy amable sorprendiendo a Tori no solo porque la estaba haciendo quedar mal con su madre sino porque no se esperaba que jade hablara tan amable con alguien.

-**siempre ha sido así, desde pequeña y no sé porque nunca le ha gustado contarnos sobre su vida**. -decía la señora vega mientras se sentaba en el sofá siendo seguida por jade y Tori.

**-mama** -se quejo Tori

**-oh vamos sabes que es cierto, nos enteramos que te gustaban las chicas porque trina nos contó que te vio besarte con tu amiga**. -le contesto.

**-¿Qué amiga?** -pregunto jade

**-¡mama!**

**-¿qué? Es cierto, además jade debería de saberlo ahora que es tu novia, por favor ve a buscar a tu padre en el garaje seguro que estará encantado de conocer a tu novia.**

**-si vega hazle caso a tu madre**. -dijo jade.

**-pero…**

**-no hay peros, ve a buscar a tu padre así puedo hablar a solas unos minutos con tu novia.**

**-está bien.** -contesto Tori mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que llevaba al garaje.

Cuando Tori entro al garaje se encontró a su padre limpiando su pistola.

**-hola papa**. -lo saludo.

**-hola cariño ¿Qué tal estas? Hace mucho tiempo que no venias a visitarnos**. -le saludo este dejando la pistola para abrazar a su hija.

**-he estado ocupada trabajando.**

**-eso está muy bien pero tienes que divertirte un poco.**

**-lo sé.** -contesto la medio latina. -**esto…**

**-¿si hija?**

**-bueno q-quería presentarte a mi n-novia **

**-¿has traído a tu novia?** -pregunto este sorprendido. -**hacía mucho tiempo que no traías a una de tus novias.**

**-no quería que amenazaras a nadie con tu pistola.**

**-solo estaba protegiendo a mi hija.**

**-¿asustando a mis novias?**

**-no quería que te hicieran daño.** -contesto este cogiendo la pistola mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la puerta.

**-papa.** -dijo Tori mientras hacia un gesto con su mano para que le diera la pistola.

**-voy a ir a guardarla. **

**-está bien pero por favor no la saques o amenaces a jade con ella**. -le advirtió Tori ya que no quería saber que podía pasarle después si su padre la intentaba asustar con la pistola.

**-te lo prometo.** -dijo este mientras se acercaba a Tori para caminar con ella hacia el salón.

**-¡mama te dije que no le enseñaras eso a mis novias!** -grito Tori al ver que su madre y jade estaban mirando el álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeña.

**-¿Por qué no vega? Eras muy linda con esas pequeña gafas** -decía jade mientras miraba una de las peores fotos que tenía Tori de cuando era pequeña con gafas ya que las gafas le ocupaban casi toda la cara **-¿y cómo es que ahora no las llevas?** -pregunto esta

**-tiene que llevarlas pero no quiere, cuando era pequeña teníamos que estar todo el tiempo vigilando que no se las quitara.**

**-bueno ahora hay alguien va a vigilar que las lleve puestas**. -dijo jade mirando a Tori con una sonrisa malvada.

**-iba a advertirte que no hicieras daño a mi hija pero veo que no hace falta.** -dijo el señor vega.

**-papa**

**-¿qué? Soy tu padre eso es lo que hacen los padres.**

**-no le dijiste eso a Cat cuando empezó a salir con trina.**

**-Cat no es capaz de hacer daño a una mosca ¿crees que sería capaz de hacer daño a tu hermana aunque se lo merezca?** -pregunto jade.

**-ves como jade si lo entiende.**

**-¿queréis tomar algo?** -pregunto la señora vega mientras se levantaba. -**sigue mirando las fotos, ahora vuelvo. **-le dijo a jade.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿Por qué te comportaste así?!** -pregunto Tori cuando había llegado a su apartamento.

**-pensé que te gustaría que me comportara educadamente cuando tus padres "conocieran a tu novia"**

**-si pero lo único que hiciste es hacerme quedar mal con ellos, les hiciste pensar que no quiero contarles cosas de mi vida y que tenía que ser obligada a hacerlo pero no les cuento las cosas porque nunca tengo tiempo para hablar con ellos y cuando tengo ellos están ocupados.**

**-hablárselo explicado antes**

**-¡te he dicho que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos!** -se quejó Tori

**-eso no es mi culpa.**

**-ugh eres…. Eres…**

**-yo que tu no terminaría esa frase a menos que quieras estar una temporada en el hospital.**

**-bueno ya le contamos a mis padres ahora toca decírselo a tus padres ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a decírselo?**

**-ahora mismo.**

**-pero acabamos de lleg…**

**-cállate estoy llamando por teléfono.** -la interrumpió jade con el teléfono en el oído. **-ugh estúpido contestador. -**se quejó la gótica **-hey mama solo te llamaba para decirte que estoy saliendo con una chica antes de que te enteres por otros se llama Tori, adiós.**

**-¡eso no vale!**

**-solo dijiste contarles y lo acabo de hacer.**

**-¿y tu padre?**

**-mi padre no le importa lo que haga mientras que no acabe en la cárcel así que no le importara que este saliendo con una chica o contigo.**

**-¡oye!**

**-ahora ve a buscar tus estúpidas gafas le prometí a tu madre que iba a vigilar que las usaras.** -dijo jade sonriendo.

**-pero no las necesito llevo lentes de contacto además sé que no te importa habérselo prometido a mi madre solo lo haces para burlarte de mí.**

**-nunca dije que no era por eso también, ahora ve a buscarlas seguro que te ves genial con ellas.** -**dijo jade enseñándole a Tori la foto que había visto de la medio latina con gafas.**

**-¿le has robado a mi madre la foto?**

**-no es robar cuando te la dan en la mano.**

**-pero cua-cuando**

**-cuando fuiste a buscar a tu padre y ahora ve a por ellas.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me quede en el sofá mientras que vega iba a buscar sus gafas mientras aproveche para buscar la aplicación de la cámara en mi teléfono, no iba a dejar este momento pasar ya que era una buena idea tener una horrible foto de vega con gafas para poder chantajearla más fácilmente sin tener que amenazarla cuando estemos delante de nuestros amigos para que no se enteren que estamos saliendo solo por esa estúpida película.

**-¡vamos vega no tengo todo el día!**

**-tengo que buscarlas hace mucho tiempo que no las uso -me contesto.**

**-¡date prisa!**

**-¡busco lo más rápido que puedo!**

**-¡no lo suficiente rápido!**

**-¡ya voy!** -dijo, prepare mi teléfono para tomarle una foto antes de empezar a reírme ya que vega seguro se las quitara cuando empiece a reírme así que solo tengo una oportunidad. **-¡no mires!**

**-¿entonces cómo demonios voy a ver que las llevas puestas?**

**-¡espera que te avise!** -gruño en voz baja cerrando los ojos.

**-¡ya he cerrado los ojos ahora date prisa de una maldita vez!**

**-un segundo.** -dijo, escuche el ruido de cómo caminaba hacia aquí. -**ya puedes abrirlos**. -en ese momento abrí los ojos y te puedo asegurar que nunca en mi vida me hubiera esperado ver esto, vega llevaba las gafas puesta pero no le quedan mal, se veía… muy bien, más que bien se veía sexy con ellas, pero claro no pienso decirle eso nunca.

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo y sobre todo el final porque no sabía cómo terminar el maldito capitulo lo re-escribí al menos 10 veces. Y pobre jade eso le pasa por querer burlarse de Tori por llevar gafas jaja XD

Aguss: no pasa nada que olvidaras comentar más vale tarde que nunca ;) bueno dejarla mal a Tori con sus comentarios no pero si hacerla quedar mal jaja

vaniap0211: por supuesto es jade siempre tiene que salirse con la suya jaja pobre Tori

Guest: claro que jade caerá enamorada de Tori y Tori de jade.

ChandraScarlet: si un poco/ bastante incomodo fue para Tori presentarle a jade pero claro es que jade no ayuda si no que intenta empeorarlo jaja XD

ScissorsLuv93: la chica que toca a su hija? No podían decir su novia o algo menos grosero? eso no tuvo que ser nada agradable

mica: jade celosa? *intenta parecer sorprendida* creo que lo interesante no era saber qué pasaría con los padres de Tori si no ¿qué paso cuando durmieron juntas? ;)

bluodance: ¿gallina Tori? quien sabe tal vez no es tan gallina y solo quería que jade durmiera a su lado ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿jade?** -pregunto Tori al no recibir respuesta de la otra chica.

**-¿qué?** -pregunto jade

**-¿no vas a insultarme o algo así?** -pregunto la medio latina.

**-¿Por qué iba yo, tu "novia", hacer algo así?** -pregunto jade con un tono suave de voz mientras se levantaba -**tan vez solo quería decirte que te ves sexy con ellas.** -dijo jade acercándose mas a Tori quedando a centímetros de esta. -**o que deberías de usarlas más**. -siguió diciendo está haciendo que Tori se acercara un poco más a ella. -**bueno nos vemos mañana vega**. -dijo esta bruscamente volviendo a su tono de voz normal mientras se giraba para ir hacia la puerta, dejando a Tori un poco sorprendida ya que le pareció que iba a besarla o algo así, pero su asombro no duro mucho ya que se dio cuenta que jade simplemente estaba burlándose de ella.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente las dos chicas estaban en el set terminando de prepararse para grabar, jade estaba sentada repasando el guion frunciendo el ceño ya que no le gustaba que su personaje fuera tan cursi con el de Tori.

**-este guion es una estupidez, sería mejor si la matara seguro que más gente se interesaría.**

**-yo creo que es muy interesante y dulce.**

**-claro que te gusta tu también eres estúpida**. -dijo jade mirando hacia Tori a la cual estaban terminando de maquillar.

**-¡hey! **-se quejó Tori frunciendo el ceño.

**-si no paras de moverte vas a estropear el maquillaje**. -comento la chica que estaba maquillando a Tori.

**-tampoco iba a cambiar mucho, se ve horrible.** -comento jade, Tori iba a decir algo pero se quedó en silencio ya que aún estaban maquillándola

_**Xxx**_

**-vamos chicos, aún tenemos que grabar 3 escenas más.** -dijo el productor.

**-es culpa de ese mono idiota, no consigue recordar sus cuatro estúpidas únicas líneas**. -dijo jade cansada de repetir la escena, ya era suficiente malo el tener que verlo fallar en alguna parte de la frase pero aun peor era tener que repetir la escena por su fallo.

**-no hace falta culpar a nadie jade seguramente solo está nervioso.**

**-o tal vez simplemente es idiota. -respondió jade a Tori.**

**-está bien, volvamos a hacerlo en 3…. 2… 1… ¡acción!** -grito el productor.

**-oh vamos sabes que es un completo idiota además es mayorcito para saber cuidarse solo.** -dijo el personaje de jade a Tori mientras que las dos estaban sentadas en un banco en el decorado de un jardín de una casa donde había fiesta.

**-no es idiota y no sé porque quieres que te acompañe cuando acabamos de conocernos**

**-puede ser pero entonces… ¿Por qué le cuentas a alguien que acabas de conocer tus problemas?**

**-porque eres una de las pocas personas que no están borrachas en esta casa.**

**-pues si tan mala compañía te parezco ¿Por qué no vas con tu novio? **-preguntaba el personaje de jade, Chloe, levantando la ceja. -o tal vez puedes venir conmigo a pasar un rato divertido sin toda esta gente borracha. -continuo diciendo esta al no recibir respuesta.

**-está bien, pero con una condición…**

**-¿qué?**

**-¿puedes esperar a que avise a Jeff? No quiero que se preocupe**. -pregunto el persona de Tori, Emily.

**-está bien pero no tardes.**

**-vuelvo en seguida. **-dijo esta mientras caminaba hacia Jeff que estaba cerca de la piscina del jardín.

El personaje de jade se quedó allí mirando hacia la dirección del de Tori que estaba hablando con el chico. En ese Chloe, el personaje de jade noto como Jeff estaba sujetando a Emily, el persona de Tori fuertemente del brazo haciéndole daño, esta camino hacia donde estaban los dos.

**-suéltala. **

**-¿para qué? ¿Para irse contigo?** -pregunto este moviendo las manos haciendo que apretara más el brazo del personaje de Tori. **-¿acaso quieres robarme mi novia? **

**-¡es solo una amiga!**

**-¡no me levantes la voz!** -le dijo este antes de hacer como si golpeara a Tori en la cara pero claro lo habían ensañado y no había sufrido ningún daño aunque claro desde la dirección de la cámara parecía muy real.

**-no vuelvas a tocarla.** -advirtió el personaje de jade.

**-¿o qu…** -antes de que este pudiera decir algo más el personaje de jade lo golpeaba, jade había dicho un par de veces que sería más real si lo hiciera de verdad pero claro todos estaban en contra de la propuesta de jade ya que no querían que le hiciera daño de verdad. El personaje de este al esta borracho no tenía mucho equilibrio así que un par de segundos antes de caer soltaba a Tori dejándose caer sobre una colchoneta que tenían preparada para que no se hiciera daño.

**-¡corten!** -grito el productor. -**perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que grabarla la caída desde otro Angulo para que parezca que cae al suelo**. -decía este a la vez que un par de ayudantes ayudaban al chico a levantarse.

**-wow casi pensé que iba a golpearme de verdad.** -comento este.

**-si quieres puedo hacerlo**. -dijo jade.

**-¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras golpearlo?** -pregunto Tori.

**-nada, solo me gusta hacer daño a los demás.**

**-no tienes remedio ¿lo sabias?**

_**Xxx**_

**-de acuerdo, vamos a terminar de grabar la última escena por hoy ¿preparadas?** -pregunto el productor a Tori y jade.

**-si lo que sea, date prisa de una maldita vez.** -contesto jade.

**-¿no puedes ser más arable?**

**-3…**

**-podría pero no quiero.**

**-2…**

**-deberías de intentarlo no va a matarte ser agradable con los demás.**

**-1…**

**-es mejor no arriesgarse**

**-¡acción!**

**-muchas gracias, ya sabes por lo de la fiesta**. -decía el personaje de Tori. -y **gracias por traerme**. -decía esta mientras abría la puerta

**-no iba a dejar que te hiciera daño y quedarme allí parada, ya te dije que era un idiota, mereces alguien mejor que él.**

**-¿alguien mejor? ¿Cómo quién?**

**-yo.**

**-¿tu? ¿Y qué pasa si no me gustan las chicas?**

**-no tienen por qué gustarte el resto de las mujeres, solo yo.** -decía el personaje de jade mientras que las dos se acercaban para besarse como decía el guion -**Oh dios esto es muy cursi, dan ganas de vomitar con tanta cursilería**. -dijo jade.

**-¡corten! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque? -**preguntaba el director.** -solo debías besarla para terminar la escena podías decir después todo lo que quisieras sobre el guion.**

**-yo quería decirlo ahora ¿algún problema? -pregunto jade seriamente mirándolo con una mirada de muerte.**

**-está bien, volvamos a grabar esta última parte. 3, 2, 1 y ¡acción!**

**-no tienen por qué gustarte el resto de las mujeres, solo yo.** -repitió jade, mientras que las dos se acercaban para besarse como decía el guion, las dos chicas estaban muy cerca de besarse pero Tori en vez de acercarse para que sus personajes se besaran se quedó quieta.

-¡corten! -grito el productor. -¿Qué pasa ahora?! -pregunto este al ver que Tori no se había movido.

-¿Qué tal si es un beso en la mejilla? -pregunto Tori.

-¡no! ¡Y ahora vamos a terminar esta escena antes de que se demasiado tarde y perdamos la poca luz que queda! -dijo este.

**-está bien, volvamos a grabar esta última parte. 3 y ¡acción!**

**-¿y el dos y el uno? -pregunto Tori haciendo perder al productor la paciencia y hacer reír a jade al verlo.**

**-¡no me importan los malditos números solo haz la escena!**

**-no tienen por qué gustarte el resto de las mujeres, solo yo.** -repitió jade otra vez, mientras que las dos se acercaban para besarse como decía el guion, las dos chicas estaban muy cerca de besarse cuando jade noto que parecía que Tori iba a interrumpir otra vez la escena esta para no tener que repetir la escena otra vez agarro la cara de Tori y la acerco a ella para cerrar el pequeño espacio entre ellas.

**-¡por fin eso es lo que quería ver! aunque no decía nada que tuvieras que agarrar su cara, pero me gusta como quedo.** -dijo el productor. -**nos vemos mañana y espero que mañana todos estéis bien preparados para no tener que repetir las escenas tantas veces**. -decía este. **-por cierto, el director de la película quiere hablar con vosotras.** -dijo este señalando a jade y Tori.

_**Xxx**_

**-voy a lavarme la boca con ácido.** -dijo jade caminando hacia su camerino.

**-¿no vas a ir a ver que quiere el director?** -pregunto Tori.

**-no, cuéntame luego lo que diga, aunque seguro que es para decirte que eres pésima actuando.**

**-también te llamo a ti así que tendrá algo que decirte.**

**-sí, que gracias por estar en la película porque así hago que no sea un desastre como tú y ese bobo sin cerebro.**

_**Xxx**_

**-¿qué?! Ni hablar no pienso hacer una estúpida entrevista, se supone que terminamos de grabar hace media hora, no voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo por una estúpida entrevista.**

**-eso dijo el director y también que pareciera como si estuviéramos intentando ocultar que estamos coqueteando la una con la otra para que parezca que no queremos que todo el mundo sepa que estamos saliendo.**

**-yo me largo de aquí.** -dijo jade levantándose del sofá de su camerino.

**-creo que va a ser un poco difícil, están esperando fuera…**

**-¿y cuando demonios ibas a decirme eso?**

**-¿ahora?**

_**Xxx**_

**-bueno chicas última pregunta… ¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir?**

**-¿a salir? **-preguntaron las dos a la vez.

**-oh vamos no hagáis como si estáis sorprendidas, habéis estado toda la entrevista coqueteando entre vosotras además una persona que quiere permanecer en anonimato nos envió estas fotos para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre que estabas saliendo.** -dijo la entrevistadora mostrando en su pera pad unas fotos de las dos chicas el otro día cuando se estaban besando después de su "cita" -**así que… ¿ya estabais saliendo antes de la película o el amor surgió cuando os conocisteis el primer día de trabajo en la película?**

-**nos conocimos cuando jade estaba haciendo su prueba para un papel para la película y bueno… mírala ¿Cómo alguien no quería salir con ella?**

-**si, por cierto hacéis una muy linda pareja. Muchas gracias por contestar todas las preguntas.**

_**Xxx**_

-**¿Cómo alguien no quería salir con ella? -imito jade -Dios vega **eres muy cursi

**-solo estaba improvisando.**

**-¿y no podías decir algo menos cursi? No sé, como… ellas es muy sexy o estoy saliendo con ella porque me gusta babear cada vez que miro hacia sus pechos…**

**-¡yo no babeo cuando miro tus pechos!**

**-así que los miras ¿eh? interesante.**

**-y tú piensas que soy sexy**

**-dije que tal vez iba a decirte que eras sexy con las gafas pero nunca dije que fuera así, pero tú no has negado mirar a mis pechos o babear cuando los miras. **-contesto jade.

**-entonces…. ¿te parezco sexy con las gafas?**

**-¿eso es lo único que has escuchado de lo que he dicho?**

Espero que os gustara el ultimo capitulo

… Del año, no os preocupéis aún quedan muchos capítulos ;) feliz año nuevo a todos (adelantado o atrasado ya que tal vez alguno lo lea después de año nuevo XD) hasta pronto chicos :)

Scissors-Luv93: hola! Gracias y feliz año Nuevo a ti también :) espero que lo pases bien en tu viaje y bueno sobre jade siendo amable… no te acostumbres a ellos, es jade así que no es muy amable o no con todos, solo con su Tori ;)

Takogirl: es jori por eso es una cosa tierna ;)

Aguss: si tienes razón es Tori sexy vega

Bluodance: jade no se enamoró de las lentes de Tori pero tal vez si de Tori con lentes ;)

vaniap0211: pobre jade se quemó por querer burlarse de Tori con lentes jaja XD

CrushOnCyrus: creo que no muchos esperaban esa jade jaja XD

Mica: ¿quién no pensaría que Tori se ve sexy con lentes? Porque creo que todos piensan eso jaja o al menos yo XD

Chandra Scarlet: si tienes razón Tori tiene que especificar cuando pide algo a jade porque le encanta hacer lo contario jaja XD


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

había pasado una semana desde que las chicas habían empezado a grabar la película, la mayor parte del día lo pasaban juntas ya que estaban trabajando o teniendo que salir porque el director de la película les decía que debían de verlas juntas para hacer que más gente se interesara en ver la película, por supuesto a ninguna de las chicas al principio les gustaba mucho la idea de pasar tiempo juntas, pero poco a poco estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a tener que estar juntas aunque eso no significa que jade iba a dejar de estar siempre molestando a Tori o que Tori aun tuviera miedo de hacer algo que molestara a la gótica y esta la apuñalara con sus tijeras.

Sus amigos aún estaban acostumbrándose a la idea de que estuvieran saliendo ya que todos sabían que las dos chicas tenían personalidades completamente diferentes aunque claro estaban alegres por ellas y esperaban que su relación durara.

Aunque las dos chicas estaban empezando a tolerarse como jade decía cada vez que tenían que besarse para la película era un poco complicado ya que a jade no le gustaba tener que besar a Tori y Tori se ponía nerviosa al ver la cara de enfado de jade cada vez que empezaban a grabar una escena de un beso.

Sus dos personajes no eran pareja ya que el personaje de jade no quería tener novia porque no quería encadenarse a una persona, etc… pero aun así sus dos personajes actuaban como si lo fueran pero solo cuando estaban a solas cuando había más gente actuaban como solo amigas

_**Xxx**_

Las dos chicas estaban grabando una escena donde habían vuelto de una fiesta las dos caminaban junto a la otra hasta la puerta del decorado del apartamento del personaje de la medio latina, esta abría la puerta y antes de poder reaccionar el personaje de jade la tenía atrapada contra la puerta besando su cuello lo cual hacia cosquillas a la medio latina quien intentaba no reírse ya que no estaba en el guion pero claro le era muy difícil porque jade no dejaba de mover su boca por su cuello.

-¡corten! -grito el productor. -¡he dicho corten! -repitió este al ver que las dos chicas continuaban haciendo la escena Tori intentando no reírse fuerte para estropear la escena pero ya era demasiado tarde, las dos chicas al escuchar la voz pararon de hacer la escena. -se supone que tienes que decirle que pare no empezar a reír. -dijo este mirando hacia Tori.

**-es que me hacía cosquillas. **-respondió esta.

**-no me importa, tu solo haz lo que dice en el guion sin reírte.**

**-si vega por tu culpa debemos repetir esta maldita escena**. - respondió jade después de escupir el agua con la que había estado haciendo enjuagándose para limpiarse la boca.

**-está bien volved a la parte donde el personaje de Tori abre la puerta y empezamos en 3… 2… 1… y ¡acción!**

_**Xxx**_

**-¡vega sal de una maldita vez!** -le mando jade -**tenemos que grabar la estúpida escena quieras o no quieras, no es como que a mí me gusta hacerla pero para eso nos pagan además nadie va a ver nada vas a estar tapada con la sabana y no es como si hay mucho que ver. -**dijo esta.

**-¡eso no ayuda!**

-**estoy diciendo la verdad**. -respondió jade. **-y ahora saca tu culo aquí fuera para que podamos terminar de grabar por esta semana a menos que quieras que entre a sacarte yo.** -le mando jade. -**tienes tres segundos.** -le explico esta. -**uno.** -la gótica no vio a la puerta moverse pero sabía que Tori no iba a quedarse allí para siempre ya que si no salía ella entraría para sacarla de allí aunque fuera a la fuerza, ya estaba bastante cansada de estar todo el día grabando. -**dos.** -siguió contando. -**tr…**

**-¡está bien ya salgo!** -grito Tori desde dentro de su camerino ya que no quería saber cómo jade la sacaría a la fuerza.

**-bien pensado, ahora sal de una maldita vez me estoy congelando aquí fuera.** -hablo jade mientras escuchaba que Tori abría la puerta.

**-¿no pueden cortar esta escena de la película?**

**-pensaba que esta escena era la que más te gustaba, ya sabes vas a ser una de las pocas personas que va a verme medio desnuda** -decía jade golpeando con su hombro al de Tori haciendo que Tori se sonrojara un poco.

**-n-no.** -contesto Tori.

**-oh vamos vega no me digas que te pone nerviosa ver a otra chica en ropa interior no es como si fuera a ver algo que nunca ha visto solo tal vez mucho más grandes que las tuyas y no es como que no las as mirado incluso cuando llevo más ropa**. -decía esta.

**-¡ya te he dicho que yo no miro a tus pechos!** -se quejó Tori la cual sin querer miro el lugar que había nombrado.

**-claro y también vas a decirme que no acabas de mirar ¿no?** -pregunto jade antes de llegar al set para grabar la última escena.

-**bien chicas, la escena será de la siguiente forma**. -decía el director. **- para que sea más fácil**. -dijo este señalando el decorado. **-las dos estaréis en esa cama tapadas con la sabana, así que no os preocupéis no van a ver nada.** -explicaba este**. -tu. **-dijo señalando a Tori. -**como dice el guion empiezas a besar a jade, te colocas sobre jade y os besáis por un par de minutos, entonces jade hará como que desabrocha tu sujetador y tirara uno que está debajo de las sabanas por ultimo jade os dará la vuelta para estar ella sobre ti sin dejar de besaros y hay terminara la escena**. -termino de explicar este. **-¿entendido? Bien entonces cada uno a sus puestos**. -dijo este.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la cama cada una por uno de los lados, las dos tenían a una chica ayudándolas para que cuando se quitaran sus batas las sujetaran y así al mismo tiempo el resto de la gente no las viera.

Las dos estaban en la cama tapadas por la manta así que no se les veía nada.

**-y rodando en… 3… 2… 1… ¡acción! **-aviso este. -**he dicho ¡acción! **-repitió este al ver que la medio latina no empezaba la escena -¿**Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no empiezas?** -pregunto este al ver que seguía sin moverse.

**-¿qué? **-pregunto la latina.

**-¡acción! **-volvió a gritar este.

Tori se movió hacia donde estaba jade aun un poco desconfiada esta intento dejar de estar nerviosa antes de besar a jade con la mayor pasión que podía para que pareciera real por supuesto jade le correspondió el beso un par de segundos más tarde moviendo a Tori para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre tomando un poco de aire antes de continuar las dos chicas estuvieron un par de minutos dándose besos hasta que jade pensó que era suficiente.

cambio sus manos de las caderas de Tori a su espalda para hacer como que desabrochaba el sujetador de esta como en el productor le había dicho, está en un disimulado movimiento cogió el que estaba colocado allí para hacer como si fuera el de la medio latina y lo tiro fuera para hacer creer a quien viera la película que le había quitado el sujetador a la otra chica, antes de que Tori pudiera reaccionar jade les dio la vuelta como ponía haciendo a Tori soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa aun cuando jade estaba besándola ya que no debía dejar de besarse mientras se daban la vuelta, el grito de Tori no había sido muy fuerte solo lo suficiente para que la gente que estaba grabando y supervisando lo escucharan no estaba en el guion pero como nadie se quejó las dos chicas continuaron besándose.

**-¡y… corte!** -grito el productor haciendo a las dos chicas pararan de besarse, jade se sentó junto a Tori en la cama, esperando no tener que repetir la escena, por suerte para ellas las dos asistentes se acercaron para darles sus batas. **-¡fantástica escena chicas!** -le felicito el productor cuando las chicas se habían puesto sus batas.

**-lo que sea, apártate tengo que ir a lavarme mi boca con jabón**. -le gruño jade.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba dormida cuando escuche un ruido, me di la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo ya que era sábado y no tenía que trabajar pero al parecer el ruido no quería parar y seguía sonando, me di la vuelta para coger mi teléfono y mirar la hora cuando note que era mi teléfono el que sonaba, medio dormida cogí el teléfono y conteste.

**-¿diga?** -pregunte

**-dios vega ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? son casi las 12 y media** -dijo la voz de jade en mi teléfono.

**-tengo sueño y es sábado. **-respondí**.** -**por cierto ¿desde cuándo tú me llamas por teléfono?** -le pregunte ya que jade no

**-desde que mi madre quiere conocer a mi supuesta novia hoy para comer, así que mueve tu trasero y prepárate voy a recogerte en una hora.**

**-espera… ¿qué? Pensaba que tu madre estaba fuera de la ciudad. **

**-tú lo has dicho vega estaba y por alguna estúpida razón vino a los ángeles porque quiere conocer a mi novia así que prepárate y no me hagas esperar o vas a pagar por ello**. -dijo esta antes de colgar el teléfono.

Cerré los ojos aun con el teléfono en el oído cuando este volvió a sonar asustándome y haciéndome caer al suelo, recogí el teléfono el cual por suerte no se había caído, cuando mire la pantalla vi que era jade.

_**No estoy bromeando vega, como te duermas y no estés lista cuando te recoja vas a desear no haber nacido.**_ ;( -jade.

Abro los ojos con miedo ¿Cómo incluso sabía que había cerrado los ojos?

_**¡No iba a hacerlo! Estaba a punto de ir a ducharme :P**_ -Tori

**Claro vega -_- en tus sueños. **-jade

:'( -Tori

**Deja de mandarme mensaje y prepárate** -jade

_**Xxx**_

Una hora después Tori estaba casi lista solo tenía que coger su bolso, llaves y teléfono.

-llaves, llaves ¿Dónde las he puesto? -se preguntaba está dando vueltas en busca de sus llaves. -ya recuerdo, en mi otro bolso. -dijo está corriendo hacia su habitación en busca de sus llaves. -bien ahora solo me falta mi teléfono. -hablaba esta antes de escuchar que este estaba sonando. -oh dios jade me va a matar como no me dé prisa. -decía la medio la medio latina hablando sola ya que estaba nerviosa por conocer a la madre de jade no quería caerle Tori fue a coger su teléfono y si era jade quien le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaría allí en 5 minutos y lo había enviado hace un par de minutos así que tenía un par de minutos para tranquilizarse antes de ir a conocer a la madre de su "novia"

¿Qué pasara cuando la madre de jade conozca a Tori? ¿Le caerá mal o se llevara mejor con Tori? ¿Le gustara a esta la idea de que su hija este saliendo con una chica? ¿La madre de jade la avergonzara delante de Tori o se librara de ser avergonzada por su madre delante de su "novia"?

Wow chicos mucho tiempo sin vernos hace un año ;) ok voy a dejar los chistes malos antes de que alguien quiera matarme XD bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo ;)

bluodance: claro que Tori y jade son buenas jodiendose entre si XD Tori sabe un punto débil de jade que es cuando usa gafas ;)

miri29: si tienes razón Tori no va a saber con jade al ser tan sarcástica si solo actúa o salen de verdad pero ya averiguara cuando están saliendo en serio ;)

vanip0211: si avanza poco a poco su relación ya es algo sobre todo cuando jade no ayuda mucho XD

mica: me alegra que te guste la parte que repiten la escena muchas veces es mi parte preferida del anterior capítulo más adelante sabrás porque ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

Hola chicos, siento no haber actualizado antes pero es que estuve ocupada averiguando cómo funcionaba el móvil que me regalaron para loa reyes, espero que fuera bueno para vosotros ese día y bueno antes de que empecéis a leer quería decir que las actualizaciones de la historia volverán a ser los sábados ya que hoy volvieron a empezar las clases :(

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las dos chicas estaban en el coche de Jade camino a la casa de la madre de esta. Jade parecía muy tranquila no como Tori ya que la medio latina no paraba de juguetear con sus manos

**-quieres estar quieta de una maldita vez -**le dijo Jade cuando vio que la otra chica no iba a parar de juguetear con sus manos en un corto tiempo -**¿porque demonios estás tan nerviosa? Mi madre no es tan malvada como yo para que tengas miedo de ella, al contrario tendrías que tener miedo de estar sola conmigo en un auto... quien sabe tal vez si me molestas mucho puedo enterarte en el desierto**. -dijo esta lo cual la verdad no hacía nada bueno para los nervios de Tori ya que se quedó mirando fijamente a la otra chica para saber si estaba bromeando o no, pero por lo que Tori veía parecía que jade lo estaba diciendo muy en serio, esta trago antes de intentar dejar de mostrar sus nervios para que jade no se enfadara con ella y cumpliera lo que había dicho.

**Xxx**

**-bueno vega ya hemos llegado. **-anuncio jade parando el coche. **-dos cosas antes de que entremos, primero: no se te ocurra hablar con mi madre a menos que ella te hable y segundo: no hables con ella a menos que este yo delante.** -dijo jade.

**-¿y qué ocurre si ella quiere hablar conmigo y estas en el baño? **-pregunto Tori.

-**puedes hablar con ella pero solo si es algo importante si no debes esperar a que vuelva.**

**-si no le contesto va a pensar que soy una mal educada.**

**-¿y?**

**-yo no quiero que piense eso de mí. **-se quejó Tori.

**-ese no es mi problema, ahora haz lo que te dije o voy a hacer que tus peores pesadillas parezcan cuentos de hadas en comparación con lo que voy a hacerte si no haces lo que te dije. **-le explico jade bajando del coche. **-vamos vega no tengo todo el día. -la llamo la gótica al ver que la otra chica aun no había salido del coche, la cual salió rápidamente cuando escucho a jade hablar.**

**-wow ¿de que trabaja tu mama? **-pregunto Tori al ver la gran casa lujosa delante de ella**.**

**-es abogada. -**respondió jade antes de dejar a Tori atrás aun observando la casa**. -¡vega!**

**-¡voy! -**grito Tori dejando de mirar la gran casa para correr hasta donde estaba jade la cual no consiguió parar en el momento adecuado y cocho con la gótica.

**-si vuelves a chocar contra mi te aseguro que será la última vez que camines. -**la amenazo la chica pelinegra antes de llamar al timbre.

Ni un minuto paso antes de que la puerta fuera abierta, Tori se sorprendió bastante al ver a la madre de jade ya que esperaba que fuera como su hija pero esta no tenía aspecto de estar enfadada como su hija sino que parecía muy alegre.

**-hola cariño. **-saludo la señora west a su hija abrazándola, Tori noto que a jade no parecía gustarle mucho que la abrazara pero no la aparto como hacía con los demás sino que solo soltaba un gruñido el cual a Tori le parecía un poco lindo. -¡oh y tú debes de ser Tori! -dijo la mujer antes de soltar a su hija y abrazar a Tori, la medio latina no se esperaba el abrazo y había sido capturada con la guardia baja esto a jade la divirtió ya que la otra chica había puesto cara como de pánico o algo así. -vamos entrad chicas, tenéis muchas cosas que contarme. -le mando esta después de soltar a Tori, jade rodo los ojos sabiendo que iba a ser una noche muy larga...

_**Xxx**_

Las dos chicas había contado mientras que cenaban con la madre de jade lo mismo que le habían dicho a sus amigos sobre la forma que empezaron a salir y habían actuado "enamoradas" delante de la madre de la gótica ya que nadie excepto ellas y el director podían saber que el estar saliendo era todo un espectáculo para conseguir más audiencia para la película, la señora west no tomo mal que su hija estuviera saliendo con una chica al contrario parecía muy contenta por Tori y jade.

**-vuelvo en un minuto**. -dijo jade fulminando a Tori con la mirada sin que su madre se diera cuenta para recordarle que no debía de hablar con ella a menos que fuera algo importante.

**-bueno… Tori ¿cierto?** -pregunto la señora west, Tori asintió con la cabeza. -**como sabes todos los padres se preocupan por la persona con la que están saliendo sus hijos ¿verdad?** -Tori volvió a asentir. -**y quería asegurarme que no vas a hacer daño a mi jadey, aunque parece ser una persona dura y fría y a veces lo es… como debes de saber, también es una persona muy sensible aunque no le guste demostrarlo.** -explicaba esta. -**cuando era pequeña regalamos su muñeco, señor tijeras porque ya no jugaba con el sino con unas de verdad esta nos hizo recuperarlo -**dijo está levantándose y abriendo un cajo de donde saco un álbum de fotos.

La señora west abrió el álbum de foto en una página donde se veía a una niña pequeña muy tierna en todas las imágenes con un muñeco en forma de tijeras, en una estaba persiguiendo a otra niña con su muñeco la cual estaba corriendo asustada, en otra de ellas estaba dormida abrazando su muñeco en forma de tijeras, otra de ellas estaba bañándose con su muñeco en la mano teniendo mucho cuidado de no mojarlo y la última era de esta con el muñeco en el parque.

**-estuvo tres días encerada en su habitación, ella decía que era porque no quería hablarnos pero era porque no quería que la viéramos llorar, cuando recuperamos por suerte su muñeco no se separaba de él ni un momento iba a todas partes con él, incluso a la escuela aunque algunos niños se burlaban de ella pero claro solo fue el primer día porque después de ver lo que podía hacerle al siguiente que dijera algo sobre su muñeco todos en su clase se asustaron solo Cat fue quien no tenía miedo de ella. -**Tori movió la cabeza un poco sabiendo muy bien que al parecer Cat no tenía mucho miedo de jade esta sabia bastante bien el que podía hacer y cuando por ejemplo el día que la invito a pasar el rato con todos y jade era la única que no sabía que ella y Robbie estarían allí, bueno más o menos lo sabía pero no que era ella sino que era la hermana de trina.

La señora west paso otra página del álbum donde otra vez aparecía jade con su muñeco, en casi todas las fotos aparecía con su muñeco excepto en un par de ellas que salía con cara de mal humor, Tori suponía que debía ser porque la habían aparto de su muñeco esto la hizo sonreír ya que era algo extraño de pensar que jade había sido tierna cuando era pequeña, la medio latina imaginaba a jade siendo siempre desde pequeña como era ahora.

**-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? **-pregunto una voz enfadada haciendo saltar a Tori casi del sofá sabiendo de quien era la voz, la pelinegra miro hacia el sitio donde había estado sentada y vio que estaba allí un álbum de fotos el cual rápidamente cogió y lo volvió a guardar.** -¡te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que enseñes ese maldito álbum de fotos!**

**-¿porque? Si eras muy linda con esos pequeños vestiditos y esas pequeñas coletas, además creo que tu novia tiene derecho de saber cómo era su novia de pequeña. -**decía su madre sin dejar a jade protestar cogiendo el álbum de fotos sabiendo que si lo dejaba donde lo había puesto jade desaparecería mágicamente por cierta chica con unas tijeras muy afiladas. **-oh dios mira qué hora es. -**dijo esta **-creo que es mejor que os quedéis a dormir aquí, no quiero que tengáis que conducir tan tarde además jade tiene una cama de matrimonio en su antigua habitación así que no hay ningún problema de espacio. -**dijo está mirando su teléfono**. -y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta así que ustedes señoritas ya podéis ir subiendo esas escaleras hasta la habitación de jade. **-jade iba a protestar pero su madre coloco uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de esta. **-he dicho sin peros.**

**-vamos vega. -**le mando jade caminando hacia la escaleras. -y ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejarte sola con mi madre. -dijo está sabiendo con que su madre tenía aun el álbum de fotos en sus manos. Tori siguió a jade sin protestas ya que no quería que la gótica la intentara matar por la noche por molestarla aún más sabiendo que debía de estar enfadada por que la señora west le mostrara el álbum de fotos.

**-¡y no me importa si sois mayores no quiero escucharos hacer esas cosas! -**le advirtió la señora west

**-¡mama! -**grito jade quien había llegado a la segunda planta de la casa al igual que Tori.

**-oh vamos jade ¿Qué crees que no sé qué haces con tu novia cuando estáis a solas? -**le pregunto su madre quien estaba en la planta baja buscando un nuevo lugar para el álbum de fotos.

**Mientras jade que había entrado en su habitación movía la cabeza hacia los lados para sacar esa imagen que su madre le había hecho imaginar de su cerebro. Esta cogió uno de los pijamas que había dejado en su vieja habitación y le tiro otro a Tori en la cara. -ve a cambiarte, hay un baño al final del pasillo.**

**Xxx**

Tori fue la primera en terminar de cambiarse al pijama que jade, la latina entro a la habitación de jade y noto que estaba aún en el baño esta se sentó en la cama por un mar de segundos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el armario de la otra chica para husmear un poco en este lo que Tori no esperaba era encontrar el muñeco con el cual jade jugaba de pequeña.

**-¿ya estás aquí ve… ¡dame eso ahora mismo! **-grito jade al notar que tenía Tori en las manos.

**-¿Qué ocurre la pequeña jadey aún necesita su señor tijeras? -**dijo Tori sabiendo que en pocos minutos iba a morir pero esta no podía dejar pasar ese momento, ya que podría ser la única oportunidad de burlarse de jade.

¿Podrá Tori seguir viviendo después de burlarse de jade o jade la enterara en un desierto antes de que pueda llamar a la policía? ;)

Takogirl: gracias me alegra ver que a la gente le gusta mi historia :)

vaniap0211: si la mama de jade le gusto Tori pero… ¿Cómo no amar a nuestra medio latina siendo tan tierna?

12d34e56s78i: ¿más jori? ¿No te parece suficiente que tienen que besarse todo el tiempo y hace poco que se conocen? Bueno no te preocupes pronto va a ver más jori pero es que primero deben de conocerse un poquito más para que la cabronceta de jade como dijiste se dé cuenta que le gusta Tori ;)

Bluodance: jaja me da risa que a todos nos gusta ver o en este caso leer que avergüencen a las chicas pero luego no nos gusta que nos avergüencen a nosotros XD pobres chicas siempre siendo avergonzadas por sus padres

Mica: sabía que a muchos le gustaría el capítulo por la parte "pervertida" oh aún queda más escenas así o peores ;) claro si aprendo a ser mejor en esas escenas XD

Aguss: robarle la novia jaja tal vez si le gustaran las mujeres… ok no jaja XD

ShinigamiScarlet: ¿fue suficiente venganza lo que dijo la mama de jade sobre su infancia o debe avergonzarla un poquito más la próxima vez que se vean? ;)

Scissors-Luv93: si Tori nerviosa es muy tierna y la verdad me encanta escribir escenas donde se pone nerviosa jaja XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-¿ya estás aquí ve… ¡dame eso ahora mismo!**-grito jade al notar que tenía Tori en las manos.

**-¿Qué ocurre la pequeña jadey aún necesita su señor tijeras? -**dijo Tori sabiendo que en pocos minutos iba a morir pero esta no podía dejar pasar ese momento, ya que podría ser la única oportunidad de burlarse de jade.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-estas tan muerta.** -dijo jade mirando a Tori con una mirada de muerte caminando rápidamente hacia la medio latina para que no se escapara quien únicamente soltó un grito intentando huir pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación fue atrapado su brazo con la mano de jade.

Tori intento liberarse de la mano de jade pero la gótica tiraba de esta para que no se soltara las dos empezaron a forcejear mientras que Tori mantenía fuera del alcance de jade su muñeco la cual mientras sostenía a Tori para que no saliera corriendo intentaba quitarle su muñeco, las dos chicas estaban casi pegadas a la otra pero por alguna razón ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta sino que continuaban discutiendo una de ellas para que le dieran su muñeco y la otra para no dárselo y tener unos minutos más de vida antes de que su compañera de cama por esta noche la matara por atreverse a coger su muñeco y aun más por burlarse de tenerlo aun.

-**dámelo a menos que quieras que te torture aún más de lo que voy a torturarte**. -le amenazo jade.

**-no a menos que prometas que no vas a torturarme.**

**-en tus sueños**. -respondió la gótica tirando de Tori para poder alcanzar el muñeco intentado sujetar lo más fuerte posible la mano de Tori.

**-jade solo estaba juga… ¡ay!** -se quejó la medio latina al golpearse la cabeza contra la pared después de caer en la cama de jade con la gótica sobre ella ya que la latina había agarrado el brazo de jade para arrastrarla con ella si la hacía caer.

Como jade estaba sobre Tori esta dejo de sujetar su mano ya que aunque quisiera no podría escapar teniendo a jade sobre ella. Antes de que la gótica pudiera coger el muñeco que Tori tenía en las manos esta lo tiro lejos de jade, haciendo a esta volver a mirarla con una mirada de muerte mientras agarraba a Tori de su camisa de pijama haciendo que la latina levantara un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo.

**-te voy a matar veg...** -empezó a decir está a centímetros de la boca de la otra chica pero no completo su frase porque empezó a besar a la otra chica la cual se sorprendió mucho.

**-mejor vuelvo en otro momento, eso sí por favor no hagáis mucho ruido o voy a haceros dormir en habitaciones separadas.** -le advirtió la señora west antes de cerrar la puerta, por supuesto al escuchar la voz de la madre de jade Tori dejo de estar confusa, la latina sabia que jade debió de oír que su madre iba a abrir la puerta y por eso la beso para que no pareciera que estaban peleando y que no eran una pareja. Tori pensó que cuando la madre de la gótica cerrara la puerta jade iba a volver donde dejo su intento de matarla pero para sorpresa de esta no dejo de besarla, unos segundos después cuando necesitaban aire se separaron pero jade no intento matarla sino que empezó a besar el cuello de la latina.

**-¿jade? t-tu m-mama y-ya s-se f-fue** -le aviso Tori ya que esta pensaba que la gótica no lo sabía pero claro no podía dejar de tartamudear ya que jade le hacía cosquillas en su cuello.

**-lo sé.** -contesto jade antes de volver a besar el cuello de la medio latina

**-¿entonces porque sigues haciendo eso?** -pregunto la latina. Jade no contesto si no que volvió a besar a la otra chica en los labios.

Tori no respondía al beso de jade ya que aún estaba pensando que la otra chica iba a aprovechar que estaba besándola para matarla o hacerle daño en el momento que menos lo esperaba y también porque le sorprendió que jade estuviera tan cariñosa con ella cuando no había nadie delante de ellas para tener que actuar como una pareja.

**-no te voy a hacer daño vega**. -le dijo jade mirando a Tori a los ojos no mucho después de notar que la otra chica estaba tensa. Por supuesto cuando jade volvió a besarla le volvió a sorprender ya que no sabía que estaba jade pensando hacer.

Un par de minutos más tarde Tori dejo de estar tan tensa pensando en que le iba a hacer jade para vengarse ya que no veía que la gótica fuera a hacerle nada malo, esta solo estaba besándola, primero en los labios, después en la mejilla, a continuación en la oreja lo cual hizo temblar a la latina así seguía jade bajando, hasta que llego al cuello de la latina ya que aquí estuvo besándola más tiempo además de los labios claro al mismo tiempo Tori sentía como jade movía sus manos debajo de su camisa por suerte la latina no dejo escapar un gemido al sentir las suaves manos de la otra chica sobre su piel.

Jade seguía besándola mientras movía sus manos cada vez más abajo, lo cual asustaba y excitaba a la morena al mismo tiempo pero las manos de jade no duraron mucho tiempo sobre su piel ya que la gótica de repente paro de besarla y tocarla simplemente en un par de rápidos movimientos se metido debajo de las mantas de la cama.

**-buenas noches vega.** -decía jade fríamente como si no hubiera estado besando a la latina hace menos de dos minutos, la pálida chica sonreía imaginando la cara que ahora mismo debía de tener la latina por suerte la otra chica no podía ver que estaba sonriendo y claro esta no podía ver la boca de Tori abierta por sorpresa. Tori se quedó un par de minutos mirando la espalda de jade sabiendo que jade había hecho eso porque sabía que a ella le gustaban las chicas ya que su propia madre le había contado a la gótica y también para vengarse de ella por burlarse de ella por tener un muñeco de cuando era pequeña aun o tal vez también fue por tocarlo o tirarlo, la medio latina sabía que había sido para vengarse de ella pero no del toco sobre que se estaba vengando.

esta para no continuar pensando hizo como jade y se metió debajo de las mantas para dormir, por instinto abrazo a la gótica ya que estaba acostumbrada a abrazar algo cuando dormía, en parte Tori esperaba que la gótica la tirara de la cama por abrazarla pero esta no hizo nada, Tori suponía que debió de haberse quedado dormida ya y por eso no había tomado represalias por abrazarla o por incluso tener el valor de hacerlo después de haber estado discutiendo por el muñeco de la chica pálida hace menos de diez minutos.

_**Xxx**_

Después de despertarse las dos chicas se vistieron y comieron el desayuno que la señora west le había, por suerte para ambas la señora west no menciono nada sobre lo que vio ayer lo cual alegro a la medio latina ya que solo de pensarlo se sonrojaba y tener que inventar una excusa para eso no iba a serle nada fácil sobre todo porque esta no sabía mentir muy bien ya que cuando decía una mentira empezaba a hablar mucho y al final sin darse cuenta decía la verdad.

Después del desayuno jade dejo a Tori en su apartamento ya que tenía que cambiarse para ir a grabar en menos de 40 minutos, no mucho después la gótica llego a su apartamento con un par de vasos de café de la cafetería cercana a su apartamento, esta cogió uno de los vasos y empezó a beber mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para ir a grabar.

_**Xxx**_

Por suerte para las chicas hoy iban a empezar con una escena que no era sobre ellas si no de su co-protagonista masculino lo cual alegro a las dos chicas ya que si hubieran tenido que grabar antes tendrían que haber ido con la ropa que llevaban el día anterior.

Desde que jade dejo a Tori en su casa no habían hablado las dos estaban leyendo sus guiones para su siguiente escena, esta semana iban a terminar de grabar todas las escenas lo cual significaba que las dos chicas no iban a tener que verse casi todo el día, solo iban a tener que fingir pasar el rato después de trabajar ya que debían de ser pareja hasta antes del estreno de la película para lo cual aún quedaban un par de meses.

**-chicas al set.** -les aviso uno de los ayudantes, jade dejo su café en la mesa advirtiendo a todos que si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo iba a cortarle la mano antes de ir hacia el set para grabar.

La escena trataba sobre que el ex del personaje de Tori las encontraba después de haber pasado un par de semanas desde el accidente que habían tenido en la fiesta del cual el personaje de jade salvada al de Tori, este intentaba "conquistar" a su ex sorprendiéndola intentando violarla cuando estuviera sola pero claro por suerte el personaje de jade después de esperar un rato y ver que esta no volvía la buscaba y la encontraba a tiempo golpeándolo para que se apartara de la otra chica y después de eso llamaban a la policía para que lo arrestaran por intento de violación.

Después de eso las chicas volvían a la casa del personaje de la morena como la otra vez y cuando iba a salir del coche besaba al personaje de jade, por suerte esta vez cuando llego la escena del beso la medio latina no se puso nerviosa si no que beso a la chica pálida sin necesidad de que esta le sujetara la cara.

**-¡corten!** -grito este al estar satisfecho con esta toma habían estado toda la mañana grabando la misma escena porque el chico que hacía del ex del personaje de Tori no sabía del todo lo que tenía que hacer. **-¡he dicho corten, ya podéis dejar de besaros!** -volvió a gritar este pero ninguna de las chicas parecía escucharlo. -¡chicas he dicho C-O-R-T-E-N! -repitió este por suerte esta vez las dos chicas por fin lo escucharon.

**-em… buen trabajo vega… supongo.** -le dijo jade.

**-l-lo m-mismo digo.** -respondió Tori golpeándose imaginariamente en la cabeza por tartamudear.

Durante el resto del día las dos chicas intentaban grabar sus escenas tranquilamente sin más incidentes por quedarse más tiempo del necesario besándose pero… al parecer les era muy difícil parar cuando les indicaban. Estas dos intentaban actuar como todos los días pero en el fondo las dos sabían que algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior aunque claro ninguna de las dos iba a decir esto a la otra en voz alta.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo estuve peleándome con el mucho, una pregunta para aquellos que escriben ¿nunca te ha pasado que tienes la idea y sabes que tienes que escribir y cuando te sientas las palabras no quieren salir? Pues algo así me paso a mí además de distraerme cada dos minutos XD.

vaniap0211: ¿su tendencia suicida no la lleva a ningún sitio? Yo creo que esta vez la tendencia suicida de Tori sí que le sirvió ;)

CrushOnCyrus: ¿cómo va a matar jade a su Tori?

ShinigamiScarlet: ¿Por qué esperar a la mañana siguiente para que su madre las encuentre en un momento comprometedor si pueden tenerlo antes? ;)

Konata1400: la mama de jade es buena quien suele ser malo es su padre

Mazakasan: me alegra poder hacerte reír, si el señor tijeras es muy tierno aunque el pobre no tiene un nombre muy original XD

Bluodance: bueno Tori intento huir pero… jade es más rápida jaja XD

12d34e56s78i: Bueno es que Tori y jade no son una pareja normal así que es normal que no hagan cosas románticas o de parejitas, además jade no le gustan las cosas así

Mica: bueno creo que todos sabéis que tenía que sobrevivir si muere Tori no podría ser una historia jori ¿no?


End file.
